Matahari
by Yoshiro no Yukki
Summary: Melindungi apa yang kau cintai. Mengorbankan apa yang kau miliki. Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka? Semi canon/ide mungkin mainstream/RnR please?/ DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Matahari belong to Yoshiro no Yukki**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, little romance**

 **Pair: Hinata Hyuuga x Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Slight pair yang lain, NaruHina.**

 **Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan kalian semua. Cerita ini banyak mengandung typos, kecacatan EYD atau kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Idenya pasaran**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Hinata terduduk seorang diri dibatang kayu yang sudah mati, angin semilir suka bermain dengannya. Tangannya tengah merangkai bunga merambat yang ia temui tadi diperjalanan. Warnanya putih dan pucuknya memerah. Sekilas bunga ini terlihat indah dengan ukuran mininya. Daunnya juga kecil dan memandang, hampir mirip daun cemara.

Suasana hutan sepi. Sambil menunggu Kiba dan Shino datang, Hinata melanjutkan merangkai bunga itu. Setelah jadi ia meletakan karangan bunga itu di kepalanya. Hinata berdiri, berjalan bak putri dengan mahkota bunga di kepalanya yang ia buat sendiri. Hinata terkikik geli.

Ya ampun, ada apa dengannya? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mendecaki diri sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap seperti anak kecil? Umurnya bahkan hampir 19 tahun, masa iya dia berjingkrak-jingkrak bak orang gila. Lihat, bahkan Hinata masih senyam-senyum sendiri.

Hinata merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dengan anggun bak putri, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Gaya yang biasa dilakukan oleh para putri.

"Aku benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana jika Kiba dan Shino tahu?" ujar Hinata pelan.

Karangan bunga yang ia buat diletakannya di samping pohon rindang di sebelah utara. Hinata mulai berlatih seorang diri. Dengan gerakan pelan namun penuh kekuatan Hinata mencoba memusatkan cakranya. Hinata mengambil dan mengatur napasnya, pelan dan teratur.

Sepertinya Kiba dan Shino terlambat, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Sementara itu Kiba kelimpungan, semenjak tadi Hinata tidak ditemukan di kawasan barat. Shino demikian, lelaki berkacamata hitam itu bingung. Serangganya ia sebar ke penjuru hutan, Akamaru sedang mengendus jejak Hinata.

"Kau sudah menemukan tanda-tanda Hinata, Shino?" tanya Kiba gusar.

Shino menggeleng, "Belum. Bahkan seranggaku tidak merasakan cakranya." Shino menimpali.

Mereka heran. Kemana perginya rekan satu timnya itu? Hari ini jadwal mereka berlatih, tapi Hinata tidak ada. Kiba menggeleng-geleng frustasi, Akamaru menggonggong ke Kiba.

"Ada apa Akamaru? Kau sudah menemukan Hinata?" tanya Kiba ke Akamaru.

Akamaru menggonggong lagi. Kiba mengambil kesimpulan, mungkin saja Hinata sudah datang untuk latihan tapi bukan di kawasan hutan barat. Bukannya akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering salah menunjukan tempat?

Kiba menatap Shino yang sedang mengatur serangganya, "Shino, mungkinkah Hinata salah tempat lagi?"

Serangga Shino pergi, Akamaru kembali ke Kiba. Shino berjalan menuju pria bermarga Inuzuka.

"Kurasa Hinata salah tempat lagi." Ujar Shino mantap. Kacamatanya berkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Kiba mengangguk, dia merapikan tas kunainya. "Ayo kita cari Hinata, gadis itu benar-benar."

Sepanjang jalan Kiba menggerutu, Shino diam saja. Dia merupakan laki-laki pendiam, maklum temannya Shikamaru. Kiba dan Shino mengitari sepanjang hutan, tampaknya mereka masih belum menemukan Hinata.

Kiba hampir frustasi, tak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Kiba dapat mengenali cakra yang ia deteksi. Cakra lembut milik Hinata.

Shino merasakan hal yang sama, Kiba mengangguk saat Shino menatapnya.

Tapi kenapa harus di hutan timur? Itu yang ada dibenak mereka berdua.

Hinata sedang berlatih dengan jurus baru yang disempurnakan oleh gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu, gadis indigo itu sedang mengukur seberapa kuat jurus barunya tidak lupa berapa persen cakra yang ia gunakan. Gadis itu sedang berpikir keras. Semuanya ia perhitungkan dengan baik. Ini dilakukan supaya nanti saat genting datang Hinata sudah memiliki persiapan.

Hinata terus berlatih dan berlatih. Ada satu mimpi yang ingin ia capai selain cinta, melampaui Neji. Menjadi lebih kuat, lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Hinata rela berlatih dengan keras, seringkali ia terluka parah karena terlalu memaksakan diri disaat cakranya menuju titik minus.

Bicara tentang cinta, Hinata masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Gadis itu belum menemukan orang yang benar-benar bisa mengisi hatinya. Sayangnya, cinta tidak diperbolehkan di dalam klan. Hinata tidak boleh memilki perasaan itu. Dan ketika perjodohan mengulurkan tangan ke kehidupannya hinata tidak bisa menolak. Ia gadis yang taat aturan. Seperti robot, itu kata Kiba.

Hinata menghentikan latihannya setelah menghancurkan satu batang pohon yang dijadikan target, dia terduduk di bawah pohon. Kaki ia luruskan untuk melancarkan aliran daran, peluhnya menetes deras. Hinata merasa gerah. Tangannya mengusap peluh dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa kemudian benda itu ia masukan lagi ke dalam tas kecil yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Kiba dan Shino lama sekali," Hinata mendengus jengkel.

"kami lama karena mencarimu Hinata, benarkan Shino?" suara Kiba mengagetkan si pemilik byakugan.

Hinata terlonjak kaget sambil memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup, kepalanya menengok-nengok sekeliling. Kiba dimana? Shino dimana?

Akamaru berlari menerjang Hinata, Hinata tertawa geli saat Akamaru menjilati tangannya. Gadis itu masih tertawa bahkan saat Akamaru hanya merangsek menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Berhenti Akamaru, geli!" ujar Hinata cekikikan.

Kiba dan Shino turun dari cabang pohon, mereka berjalan mendekat. Kiba memanggil Akamaru agar berhenti menjahili Hinata. Shino duduk di samping Hinata yang agak terbaring. Hinata menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tak lama Kiba dan Akamaru menyusul.

"Kalian darimana saja?" hinata bertanya ke arah Kiba dan Shino, "Aku menunggu kalian lama. Kukira kalian tidak akan datang."

Shino menghela napas lelah, tangannya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan kepala. Tak lama Shino tertidur. Hinata beralih menatap Kiba.

Melihat Hinata yang menuntut jawaban Kiba mendengus, "Kami mencarimu di hutan barat."

Hinata tampak bingung, ia menyernyitkan satu alisnya. Bagaimana mungkin, sedari tadi Hinata bermain di hutan ini, hutan barat.

"Maksudmu apa? Bukankah ini hutan barat?" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kiba terbelalak, Shino terbangun mendengar penuturan Hinata. Jelas-jelas hutan ini hutan wilayah timur, kenapa Hinata mengatakan hutan ini hutan barat? Pasti ada yang salah dengan Hinata.

"Oke Hinata, bukan. Ini hutan timur. Kenapa dari kemarin kau salah tempat terus sih?" Kiba mendengus sebal.

Tangan Shino menepuk pundak Hinata dengan tiba-tiba, gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Reaksi Hinata benar-benar berbeda. Maksudnya perbedaan ini terlalu signifikan, tidak biasanya Hinata seperti itu. Keanehan ini terjadi semenjak tiga hari lalu. Kiba dan Shino heran.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, seolah baru sadar Hinata melompat dari duduknya. Matanya menatap setiap pohon, tubuhnya berputar-putar. Hinata terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa ada di sini Kiba? Shino?" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba.

Otomatis Kiba dan Shino langsung berdiri, tangan mereka mencoba merengkuh tubuh Hinata. Menyadarkan gadis itu.

Shino mendudukan Hinata kembali di bawah pohon, Hinata mencoba menetralkan jantungnya.

Kiba memberikan sebuah gulungan ke Akamaru, lalu memerintah anjing itu untuk menuju kantor hokage.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Hinata?" tanya Shino. Mata coklatnya menatap manik Hinata tajam.

Gadis itu semakin tidak mengerti, kemudian Kiba mengelus lengannya. Hinata sudah mulai tenang.

"Jadi ceritakan pada kami Hinata, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh." Kiba mencoba menggali informasi dari Hinata.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, ia pandangi fabrik ungu lembutnya. Tangannya saling bertaut dan meremas celananya sendiri hingga kusut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kiba, Shino." cicit Hinata pelan, "Kurasa ini hutan barat. Makannya aku menunggu kalian di sini, walau tak dipungkiri keadaan hutan terlihat lebih rimbun dan sepi."

"Aku merasa sesuatu sedang mengintaimu Hinata."

Kiba mendelik ke arah Shino, Hinata menatap bingung si teman- Shino.

"Apa maksudmu Shino? Siapa yang mengintaiku?" cerca Hinata.

"Iya, apa maksudmu Shino? Jangan mengatakan hal yanng tidak-tidak." Sergah Kiba.

Shino terdiam, mencoba merangkai kata. Berdasarkan analisanya, Hinata tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget saat ia menepuk bahunya. Hinata tidak mungkin sedang melamun. Melamun tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan sambil mengeluarkan cakra. Dari analisa kecil inilah Shino menarik konklusi bahwa Hinata sedang dikelabui. Secara harfiah gadis itu terkena jurus ilusi.

"Entahlah, kau begini sudah tiga kali Hinata. Aku merasa kurang nyaman di hutan timur. Ini terlalu janggal."

Kiba menguk ludahnya, matanya berkeliling menyelami kedalaman hutan. "Lebih baik kita batalkan latihan, aku merasa sedang diawasi."

Hinata menggerakan kepalanya, dia melihat hutan dengan byakugan. Tak mendapati apapun. Tapi jika dilihat dari suasananya hutan ini terlihat tidak beres. Seperti ada sesuatu. Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan usul Kiba. Mungkin sebuah anomali.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju kantor hokage. Tadi Kurenai-sensei mengabarinya untuk segera menghadap, katanya ada hal penting.

Hinata mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat, sambil sesekali bibir mungilnya mengucapkan kata permisi. Shizune membukakan pintu dengan Tonton digendongannya.

"Masuk Hinata,"

"Ha'i"

Hinata memasuki ruang hokage disambut dengan Sakura dan Ino yang sudah terduduk manis, Hinata kikuk. Hinata merasa malu. Hinata merasa dirinya adalah kunoichi terjelek di antara mereka berdua. Terutama jika disandingkan dengan Sakura, Medic Nin tersohor.

"Duduklah Hinata, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Ha'i"

Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke Hinata, kertas misi. Hinata mengambilnya, tak lama Naruto memberi eksplanasi tentang kertas yang kini sedang Hinata baca.

Sakura dan Ino berbisik-bisik kecil, sesekali telinga Hinata mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Hinata menelan ludah. Apa Hinata sedang dijadikan bahan gosip hari ini? Apa sebegitu buruknya Hinata dimata mereka?

Hati Hinata bertalu-talu lamban. Rasanya ingin meledak, ia enyahkan matanya dari tulisan yang tertata rapi, ia bahkan tidak membacanya lagi, sebagian sudah ia lupakan. Hinata tidak memahami dengan baik surat misi yang ia pegang. Matanya hanya menatap lurus, pikirannya entah berkelana kemana.

Naruto berdehem, "Setelah kau membacanya serahkan itu ke Hiashi-sama."

Sakura dan Ino berhenti ngobrol, Shizune menyernyitkan alisnya. Ketiga mata gadis yang ada di ruangan itu tertancap pada gadis indigo yang sedang menunduk. Tak luput Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

Merasa diperhatikan Hinata semakin diam. Tubuhnya seolah terkunci, berkali-kali ia meneguk ludah. Suasananya terlalu horor untuk ia rasa, terutama saat Naruto si hokage memanggil namanya lagi.

"Apa kau mendengarku Hinata? Serahkan surat itu ke Hiashi. Jangan sampai hilang!" titahnya.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama."

Suasana hening, Hinata merasa semakin canggung, ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata terlalu malu dan takut.

"Sakura, Ino, Shizune-san keluarlah" ujar Naruto lagi.

Sakura dan Ino berdiri. Sakura hendak protes namun Shizune mencegahnya. Mereka bertiga berbondong-bondong keluar ruangan si hokage, Hinata mengekor di belakang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar Hinata? Aku hanya memerintahkan mereka bertiga."

Shizune, Ino dan Sakura membalikan badan, mereka menatap Naruto. Hinata berhenti, tapi ia tak berani mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan ruang hokage.

"Naruto maumu apa? Kenapa Hinata tidak boleh pergi?" Sakura penasaran.

"Pergilah Sakura, aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk pergi, kan? Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi?" kali ini suara Naruto terdengar lebih berat.

Hinata bergidik mendengarnya. Sementara itu Sakura mendengus jengkel. Kemudian mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkan si sulung Hyuuga sendirian.

Jika saja Kiba dan Shino ada di sini, ia ingin sekali memeluk mereka. Ini jelas tidak koheren, tapi Hinata butuh orang dekat untuk meminimalisasi ketakutan.

"Kemarilah Hinata, kenapa kau masih berdiri di luar? Aku menyuruhmu untuk masuk!" Naruto terdengar tidak sabaran.

Hinata berjalan menuju meja Naruto, ia hanya berdiri mematung saat mencapai meja. Menurutnya, Naruto sudah berubah. Tidak ada Naruto yang ceria dan suka membuat onar. Setelah diangkat menjadi hokage dua bulan lalu tersebar rumor bahwa attitude Naruto mulai berubah. Lelaki beramput kuning itu terlihat pendiam, menampilkan sorot tajam dan dingin. Hinata lebih suka Naruto yang ramah, bukan yang sekarang.

Memberanikan diri Hinata bersua, "Kenapa saya belum boleh pulang, Hokage-sama? Saya harus menyerahkan surat ini ke Hiashi-sama." Cicit Hinata.

Di sana Naruto terkekeh kemudian decitan kursi terdengar. Naruto berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk pongah. Mata sewarna biru batu saffire mengamati Hinata dari atas.

Jaket ungu kebesaran, celana abu-abu panjang yang kebesaran, rambut indigo yang terikat di atas menampilkan leher jenjang. Naruto meneguk ludah. Secara keseluruhan Hinata merupakan gadis yang sederhana, introvert dan tidak neko-neko. Sangat langka gadis seperti itu di Konoha, tempat dia memimpin.

"Duduklah di sini." Naruto menepuk sofa di sampingnya persis.

Hinata semakin gugup, kurang nyaman. Tapi karena ini perintah Hinata melakukannya dengan ragu. Kepalanya sudah sedikit terangkat, tangannya saling bertaut dan masih meremas bagian bawah jaketnya hingga kusut. Hinata mendudukan diri, mengambil jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Naruto mendekatkan diri, mengganti posisi duduknya. Jarak mereka sudah tak berarti. Kira-kira satu jengkal tangan mungil.

Naruto dapat mencium aroma yang menguar, aroma bunga melati. Aroma yang sangat ia sukai akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau mengambil jarak denganku Hinata? Apa aku menakutimu?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan cepat gadis itu menggeleng, "Tidak Hokage-sama. Maafkan saya."

Naruto terkekeh. Ia jadi bingung untuk memulai pendekatan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hinata masih berkutat dengan rasa canggungnya. Mendapati Naruto terdiam, Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya.

Naruto masih duduk santai menghadap ke depan, Hinata hanya bisa curi-curi pandang. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup dan malunya.

Tapi, Hinata penasaran dengan keberadaannya sekarang. Naruto belum mengijinkannya pergi. Bagaimanapun gadis itu harus tahu kenapa hal itu menimpanya, alasan Naruto sebenarnya.

Dengan terbata Hinata bertanya ke naruto, "Hokage-sama kenapa saya belum boleh pulang?"

Naruto menatap manik Hinata, pipi gadis itu merona. Naruto menyeringai. Bukannya menjawab, Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke gadis indigo.

Mata Hinata terbelalak, Hinata bisa merasakan napas Naruto yang memburu. Tubuh hokage itu semakin menuntutnya untuk terbaring tanpa ia mau. Saat Hinata sudah telentang.

Kendati tersenyum, seringai Naruto bertambah lebar. Entah apa yang lelaki pirang itu pikirkan. Tapi, aroma tubuh Hinata memancingnya.

"Ho-hokage-sama apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata mencicit takut. Posisi ini tidak nyaman. Hinata beringsut menjauh tapi Naruto mencekal kepala Hinata dengan memegang tengguk gadis itu.

Tangan Naruto mengelus bibir Hinata dengan ibu jari, memencetnya sesekali seolah sedang menguji kekenyalan daging itu. Kemudian telunjuknya menyusuri leher jenjang si gadis dengan gerakan sensual.

Hinata masih meronta-ronta kecil, apa yang Naruto lakukan sudah di luar batas. Tangan Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan besar Naruto pada tengguknya, sayangnya sebelum ia berhasil tangannya dicengkram erat oleh tangan yang tadi sedang menyusuri area leher.

Naruto diam. Matanya menatap tajam Hinata. Degup jantung lelaki itu berpacu liar, aliran cakranya mulai tidak teratur. Hinata mulai paham apa yang sedang terjadi pada hokage pirang, kakinya yang bebas mencoba menendang Naruto.

Berhasil, lelaki itu terdorong. Distansi yang Hinata harapkan tercipta. Hinata bernapas lega.

"Ck! Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata!" erang Naruto marah.

Hinata tersentak, ia duduk mengambil jarak.

"Apa Hokage-sama sakit? Saya akan memanggilkan Sakura-san untuk segera ke sini" tawar Hinata. Hinata takut dihadapan hokagenya sendiri.

Naruto mendecih, dia mendekati Hinata lagi. Seperti dugaannya Hinata bakalan berontak, "Diam Hinata! Diam!" bentak Naruto kasar.

Gadis indigo enggan mendengarkan Naruto, lelaki itu benar-benar kurang ajar pada dirinya. Hinata melakukan segala cara agar terlepas.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepas!" jeritnya.

Naruto menjadi dongkol, niatannya Naruro hanya ingin mencium bibir mungil itu, tapi Hinata menendangnya. Meskipun dia terkenal ceria, ramah dan baik hati, Naruto tidak bisa seperti itu melaksanakan napsunya. Keinginannya terlampau besar, dan itu, termasuk Hinata harus segera ia miliki.

Apa susahnya sebuah kecupan di bibir?

Naruto menggeram, ia mencekal kedua tangan Hinata ke atas kepala si gadis, kemudian tubuhnya ia rapatkan ke tubuh yang ia tindih.

Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya pelan, gadis itu bergerak-gerak seperti belut. Apalagi tubuh Naruto yang menekan dadanya, terasa sakit dan perih. Hinata susah bernapas. Hinata megap-megap kekurangan oksigen.

Naruto menggeram, mata lelaki itu terpejam. Napas hangat menerpa leher Hinata, sesekali bibir Naruto menabrak leher Hinata membuat gadis itu mengerang dan merinding.

Hinata yang tadinya kekeuh memberontak kini menyesal. Hinata merasakan tonjolan yang kian mengeras dan membesar sedang menekan perutnya. Apa itu? Batin Hinata was-was.

Hinata benar-benar takut, Naruto masih memejamkan matanya dan tubuhnya tiada henti meliuk-liuk di atas Hinata. Samar Hinata mendengar suara rintihan Naruto yang mengalun. Hinata masih berusaha menghentikan lelaki kuning itu sebelum hilang kendali.

"Ho-hokage hentikan! Kumohon!"

"Aku tidak bisa Hinata, aku tidak sanggup." erang Naruto.

Dadanya benar-benar sakit sekarang, mata Hinata menatap satu tangan Naruto yang mencengkramnya, satunya lagi digunakan untuk menopang tubuh besarnya.

 _Ayo Hinata, temukan cara supaya kau terbebas dari setan ini. Ayo Hinata._

Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi kemudian ia punya ide.

Hinata menggigit leher Naruto, lelaki itu berteriak dan melepaskan cengraman tangannya seketika. Mata berkabut napsu itu menatap tajam Hinata membuat gadis itu menciut. Tangannya meraba leher berwarna tan.

"Ternyata gigitanmu sakit juga," kemudian Naruto mendengus, seringai terbit di bibirnya.

"Hentikan itu Hokage-sama, anda benar-benar tidak sopan." Hinata bangkit hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia membungkuk hormat lalu dengan tergesa meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sesaat sebelum Hinata membuka pintu, Naruto berlari dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Tanpa persiapan tubuh Hinata tersungkur ke depan.

"Sakit Naruto-sama, lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya.

Naruto menutup telinga, matanya berkabut napsu dan dia tidak bisa melepaskan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Naruto membanting tubuh Hinata ke pintu, tangannya mencengkram satu tangan Hinata ke atas. Tubuh mereka menempel begitu erat. Posisi yang menggairahkan. Kemudian tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Naruto mencium, menghisap dan menggigit leher Hinata. Hinata mengerang kesakitan.

Tangan Hinata yang tidak dicengkram menjadi titik tumpu, ia tidak ingin tergencet di antara pintu dan Naruto. Demi apapun tubuhnya sakit, gigitan Naruto pada lehernya membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

"Lepas Naruto-sama!" isak Hinata.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu membuat Naruto menghentikan tindakannya, lelaki itu mundur dan menarik tubuh Hinata menjauh dari pintu.

Naruto membuka pintu, wajahnya langsung berubah. Shikamaru masuk dengan dokumen ditangannya, kemudian lelaki itu meletakkan dokumennya di meja.

"Hinata, kau di sini?" sapa Shikamaru, Hinata mengangguk.

"Berapa banyak yang harus kutandatangani Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto, rupanya lelaki pirang itu menangkap sorot selidik Shikamaru.

"Ada banyak Naruto," ujar Shikamaru pelan, matanya menatap Hinata, "Hinata, mau pulang bersama?"

Hinata langsung menggangguk dengan cepat.

"Aku pulang dulu Naruto, ayo Hinata!"

Pintu tertutup dengan perginya Hinata dan Shikamaru, Naruto menggeram frustasi.

"Sial, padahal sedikit lagi!" umpatnya.

NB: Eksperimen. Rate M buatan saya perdana.

Semoga banyak yang suka.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran, silahkan lempar saja di kolom review. Masih bisa nampung banyak kok kolom reviewnya.

Salam kenal, Shiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis itu berlatih seorang diri di halaman tengah. Amarahnya memuncak. Sedihnya membara. Ia merutuki diri sendiri yang begitu lemah. Dalam tinjuan tangannya yang kokoh, air mata mengalir. Diskrepansi.

Setiap gerakan ia lakukan tanpa perhitungan, biar saja cakra menipis. Ia sungguh tidak peduli.

Bukankah taijutsu tidak menggunakan cakra?

Itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

Dari posisi kuda-kuda, tangan meninju udara, kaki menendang angin ia lakukan dengan asal. Tangannya mengambil kunai dengan cepat, melempar menuju target, meleset. Gadis itu menjerit frustasi.

Benar-benar menyedihkan. Selemah inikah hingga ia harus dibedakan?

Dengan gemetar ia berlatih lagi, kali ini Neji sudah datang untuk berlatih bersama.

"Hinata-sama, fokuslah."

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Serangan Neji bertubi-tubi, lelaki itu menyerang titik vital, Hinata menangkis. Saat ini ia hanya bisa bertahan. Menyerang rasanya susah. Tatapannya tidak fokus, pikirannya terkungkung medan statis.

Tangan Neji hendak menonjok ulu hati, Hinata berhasil menghindar namun kurang gesit. Pukulan keras dan menyakitkan mengenai perut kanan.

Hinata terjungkal ke belakang, darah muncrat dari mulut. Ia terbatuk. Kemudian bangkit lagi.

"Jangan lemah Neji-nii. Aku baik-baik saja."

Neji menghela napas, ia menurunkan tubuh berpose kuda-kuda menyerang.

Kali ini Hinata berlari lincah, membalik keadaan. Ia adalah penyerang, Neji bertahan. Belum lama Hinata melakukan penyerangan, Neji kembali beraksi untuk menyerangnya. Hinata tidak mau kalah.

Pukulan, tendangan lalu tangkis. Defense dan offense. Serang dan bertahan. Tangkis. Tangan Hinata sudah memar sejak ia terpental. Neji tidak menurunkan kekuatannya, ia menambah lagi.

Gadis itu benar-benar kritis energi. Cakra tak mencukupi. Tubuhnya dijangkit ngilu dan nyeri.

Hinata mendesis saat lagi-lagi darah keluar melalui mulut. Ia tak peduli jika ini hanya latihan harian. Baginya ini adalah pertarungan.

Di hadapan Hinata, Neji menghentikan serangan saat nonanya tidak kunjung melakukan pertahanan. Napasnya terengah. Nonanya begitu kurang baik. Neji berjalan mendekat hendak membantu Hinata berdiri. Tapi gadis itu sudah berdiri dengan sempoyongan.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-sama. Anda terluka, mari saya obati." Tawarnya prihatin.

Gadis itu menolak, mengabaikan pemuda bersurai coklat. Hinata berjalan tertatih, saat tubuhnya ambruk ia bangkit lalu berjalan pelan.

Hanabi berpangku tangan, ia amati bagaimana Neji begitu peduli. Tangannya saling mengkram kuat telapak tangan, kepalannya kian mengeras. Rahangnya mengeras dalam katupannya.

Ia bergejolak.

"Dia adalah calon pemimpin, Neji. Perhatianmu hanya akan membuatnya manja." Ucap Hanabi dari seberang.

Hanabi terduduk bersila di atas lantai, ia menyesap tehnya perlahan.

Neji diam saja menuruti keturunan souke Hyuuga.

"Maafkan saya Hanabi-sama." tutur Neji.

Hanabi mendengus, ia mempersiapkan diri. Kakinya menjejak tanah, tangannya merapikan baju latihannya. Langkahnya tegap, pandangannya lurus dan angkuh. Sangat Hyuuga sekali.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi."

"Ha'i."

Tanpa persiapan kuda-kuda seperti umumnya, Hanabi langsung menyerang. Inilah yang menyebabkan Hanabi terlihat berbeda dengan Hinata.

Hanabi berhasil menangkis semua serangan Neji, lelaki bersurai coklat sesekali terlihat hampir terkena pukulan Hanabi. Selain gesit, Hanabi memiliki motorik yang apik. Tidak heran bahwa sang ayah lebih memilihnya. Perkembangan Hanabi juga baik, sedikit demi sedikit meningkat.

Jika Hinata, kemampuan bertarungnya hanya sekitar 70% yang dikeluarkan. Tidak pernah maksimal. Cara bertarung Hinata meggunakan taktik, semacam rencana yang tersusun agar bisa mematikan lawan dengan telak. Kemampuannya mengalami fluktuasi. Karena itulah sang ayah cenderung mengabaikannya. Kemampuannya tidak jelas dan tidak terarah.

Saat Hanabi menonjoknya dari arah kanan, kaki Neji menyodornya. Ditambah dengan pukulan mahadahsyat. Alhasil, gadis yang tadi terlihat begitu angkuh kini terpental sampai membentur pohon.

Bruk

Dan terlihat lebih parah daripada Hinata. Hanabi terbatuk beberapa kali dengan darah yang banyak. Neji mengendalikan cakranya, ia mengatur napas.

"Maafkan saya, Hanabi-sama. Saya rasa latihannya cukup sampai di sini. Anda terluka."

Hanabi mendecih, "Aku tak selemah itu, Bunke. Ayo lawan aku!"

Uhuk!

Hanabi terbatuk lagi. Neji memutar matanya bosan.

"Kalian cepat bawa Hanabi-sama ke dalam, obati dia!" seru Neji kepada pelayan yang memandang ngeri ke halaman.

Mereka berlari dengan cepat, memapah Hanabi. Gadis bermanik pualam terlihat kecewa dan tidak terima. Awalnya ia menolak semua bantuan lalu saat tubuhnya ambruk lagi ia menyerah untuk dibopong. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Neji, begitu tajam. Hanabi tidak suka kalah. Bahkan sangat membencinya.

Mulutnya tiada henti mengumpat.

Hinata membersihkan diri, ia berendam cukup lama. Sambil berendam ia bermeditasi sedikit. Memperbaiki sel dan menormalkan cakranya yang kembang kempis.

Sekitar 15 menitan Hinata membuka mata. Tidak ada lebam-lebam di tubuhnya. Sudah memudar. Hinata sedikit lega. Kecuali bintik merah di lehernya.

Tidak bisa hilang saat Hinata menggosoknya keras, tidak hilang saat Hinata berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan cakra. Seperti segel, tapi entah sejak kapan Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Mengambil jaket abu-abu ungunya. Ia menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan lalu ditutupi jaket. Hinata berdandan seperti biasa, rambutnya ia ikat pony tail.

Ia menepuk pipinya pelan di depan cermin. Epidermisnya memerah. Senyumnya merekah.

Ia menilik luar dari jendela, belum terlalu siang. Perutnya lapar, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Bento yang sudah ia siapkan tergeletak di dalam lemari. Ia ambil dua wadah dan membawanya dalam tas.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga, telihat Hanabi yang sedang mendesis kesakitan. Tonjokan Neji melukainya, ya? Ia berlalu tanpa berniat membantu. Sang ayah hanya mendelik tajam ke arahnya di koridor taman.

Biasanya Kiba dan Shino akan duduk bersantai di pinggir hutan, mengamati sungai seraya berteduh. Hinata sudah mengitari area itu, bahkan menggunakan byakugannya, tapi nihil. Tidak ada mereka di sana. Kira-kira kemana perginya ya?

Hinata berjalan menjauhi area tersebut, kakinya berjalan membawanya menuju pasar. Ia ingin makan buah.

Hinata membeli tiga apel merah dan dua jeruk, tidak lupa ia juga membeli asparagus setengah matang di kedai makanan. Kantung kecilnya nampak sedikit penuh.

Jika Kiba dan Shino tidak datang ke tempat biasa, maka ia akan menunggunya. Jadi, Hinata berniat kembali ke tepi sungai di pinggir hutan.

Ia urung, Kiba dan Shino berlari dan melompat-lompat di atap. Mungkinkah mereka ada misi? Tidak berniat mengganggu, Hinata berjalan cepat menuju tujuannya, lagipula udara kian memanas.

Sesampainya di sana, Kiba dan Shino sedang duduk berteduh. Kiba mengipas-ngipaskan bajunya, Shino terduduk kalem.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Napas Kiba ngos-ngosan, "Kami habis menjalankan perintah dari Hokage."

"Aku bawa buah dan asparagus, ada bento juga. Kalian makanlah."

Kiba langsung menyambar kantung buah, Shino terbangun dan menguap pelan. Mereka duduk mengitari makanan. Dua bento jumbo dan buah-buahan.

Hinata mengupas apel, memotongnya menjadi empat bagian. Ia mengupas jeruk. Ia tersenyum, ternyata ia tidak lupa membeli lemon. Lemon ia potong jadi dua, Hinata memeras lemon di atas potongan apel. Tujuannya supaya si apel tidak beroksidasi dengan oksigen. Kiba menyomot dengan rakus, Shino memakan apelnya dengan pelan. Hinata mengambil dua potongan untuk ia makan.

"Sepertinya tadi kau sudah ke sini." Tanya Shino.

Hinata mengangguk, "Kukira kalian tidak datang, aku berniat di sini sendiri jika begitu. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin makan buah, jadi aku pergi ke pasar."

"Eh, Hinata, bukannya kau suka buah. Dan, terimakasih makanannya." Cengir Kiba.

"Tadinya kami memang di sini, menunggumu. Tapi kemudian hokage memerintah kami menghadap. Jadi kami tinggal saja." Shino menjelaskan.

Hinata mafhum, tapi penasaran, "Hokage menyuruh kalian untuk apa? Apakah ada misi?"

Kiba dan Shino menggeleng bebarengan.

"Tidak, bukan misi." Sahut Kiba.

"Lalu apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Kiba asik makan, Shino berdehem, "Aku sendiri kurang begitu mengerti. Ia menyuruh kami mencari bunga tercantik. Kalau tidak salah dalam rangka lamaran."

Hinata terbatuk pelan, "Benarkah? Hokage akan menikah dengan siapa?"

Kiba dan Shino menggeleng. "Kami tidak tahu."

Hening

Mereka mendengarkan alam bernyanyi, jangkrik bermain. Sayup-sayup angin sepoi meramaikan. Hinata yang pada dasarnya lelah mulai mengantuk. Ia berjalan ke sungai, mengisi botolnya dengan air. Kemudian ia meminumnya untuk melepas dahaga. Sementara Shino dan Kiba, mereka sudah terbaring nyaman. Secepat itukah mereka tidur? Pasti perintah Hokage membuat mereka kelelahan.

Hinata merenggangkan tangan, mengeliat pelan. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Kantuk sudah tak bisa ia tahan. Ia memilih tidur di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

Shikamaru membawa tumpukan dokumen, menggunung. Kertas-kertas itu menutupi jalannya. Dan parahnya tidak ada yang berniat membantu.

Ternyata menjaddi asisten hokage begitu melelahkan, pantas saja Shizune tersenyum lebar saat menyerahkan jabatannya ke Shikamaru beberapa bulan lalu.

Saat dirasa sudah berada di depan ruang hokage, kakinya menendang pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

"Jangan merusak fasilitas, Shikamaru!" umpatan Hokage terdengar. Shikamaru hanya menggumam.

Ia menjatuhkan lembaran-lembaran kertas di atas meja Naruto.

"Kenapa banyak sekali? Kapan habisnya?" suara Hokage terdengar jengkel.

Shikamaru kalem menatap Naruto yang sedang terperangah dengan tambahan tugas, "Masih ada lagi. Salahmu sendiri ingin mengajukan lamaran."

Raut Naruto tampak berbeda, "Ck! Harusnya aku langsung menikah."

"Jangan menggunakan wewenang untuk keperluan pribadi, Naruto. Menikah memiliki prosedur yang panjang, apalagi kau itu Hokage."

Naruto terkikik, "Yah aku tahu, pasti prosedurnya sangat lama."

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menikah? Semua orang tahu kalau kau hanya terpikat pada putri tunggal Haruno."

Kini giliran Naruto yang menghela napas, "Orang-orang menyebalkan. Tentu saja bukan dia."

"Lalu?"

"Kau pikir sendiri. Jika aku menikahi Sakura maka aku tidak perlu memintamu untuk membawa kumpulan kertas."

Shikamaru melirik dokumen yang ia bawa, biodata para gadis ninja Konoha. Dan ditumpukan paling atas ada biodata seorang Hyuuga. Tangannya tertarik untuk mengambilnya, namun kalah cepat dengan Naruto.

"Kau ambil dokumen lain, aku harus menyelesaikan dengan segera."

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, lagi. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Dia kira mengambil dokumen itu mudah? Ia harus menemui ninja lain yang sudah diberi tugas untuk mengumpulkan biodata gadis-gadis. Shikamaru harus mengambilnya dari orang yang berbeda dengan jarak yang jauh pula. Setelah data terkumpul, ia harus menyortir lagi, menyusunnya berdasarkan abjad dan desa. Lalu mendatanya di buku besar. Minta tanda tangan Hokage. Membuat salinannya, lalu-

Argh, Shikamaru benar-benar lelah. Jika dokumen itu hanya satu ia akan melakukannya dengan penuh cinta. Tapi, dokumen itu isinya ribuan. Shikamaru mengumpat saat tangannya begitu pegal seusai menulis, hanya satu tangan yang ia gunakan. Rasanya ia ingin pinjam tangan gurita saat dokumen minta perhatian.

Lelaki beraut malas masuk lagi ke ruang arsip. Ia hendak mengambil dokumen yang tersisa, saat membaca profile salah seorang ninja dari desa Ame, ia jadi teringat profil Hyuuga. Entah Hyuuga yang mana, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran. Mungkin nanti setelah ia mengantarkan dokumen itu ia akan membaca lagi salinan yang ia tulis.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan semuanya. Benar-benar merepotkan."

Naruto terlihat begitu serius memilah-milah calon yang ia kumpulkan.

Shikamaru mendudukan diri di sofa, ia menguap lalu tidur. Saat terbangun, matahari sudah berganti tugas. Ternyata malam sudah menjelang. Tapi, Naruto masih betah duduk di singgasananya, pakaiannya masih seperti tadi siang.

"Kapan kau istirahat Naruto?"

Naruto hanya bergumam, tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung hanya tinggal sedikit. Mungkin sekitar 20 lembar.

"Tak kusangka kau pekerja keras juga." Ledek Shikamaru.

Saat lembaran di mejanya habis, lelaki bersurai kuning tersenyum. "Akhirnya selesai juga."

Shikamaru hanya melongo. Cepat juga. Tapi teliti atau tidak?

"Aku sudah menemukan 10 kandidat," Naruto menyerahkan berkasnya ke Shikamaru, "dan itu masih ada tahap selanjutnya."

Shikamaru menyernyitkan alis, "Ini hanya sembilan Naruto."

Naruto menyeringai, "Yang satunya ada padaku. Dia spesial."

"Terserahmu saja lah."

Shikamaru berlalu. Ruangan ia tutup rapat. Dengan tergesa ia berjalan menuju ruang arsip. Tak lama, orang-orang membawa dokumen yang selesai dipilah sesuai selera Naruto ke ruangannya. Shikamaru memeriksa semua dokumen selama satu jam. Dan entah kenapa, semua itu ada hubungannya dengan dua hari yang lalu saat memergoki Naruto.

Tidak ada data Hyuuga Hinata.

Shikamaru menyeringai, jadi data yang diambil Naruto hanya Hinata ya.

Jadi begitu rupanya.

Shikamaru pulang ke rumah, ia sudah mengunci ruang arsip. Dalam perjalanannya, Shikamaru mengamati awan. Tidak ada kumpulan Stratus di atas, hanya ada bintang yang terpasang di langit.

Perutnya lapar, ia mampir ke kedai ramen. Beruntung kedai ramen buka 24 jam, tidak membuatnya susah.

Bunyi lonceng tanda orang masuk memekakan telinga si rambut nanas, ia berjalan mencari bangku yang kosong. Kakinya melangkah menuju pojok.

Ia tak perlu memesan, Ayame sudah hafal kesukaannya. Jadi, dia hanya duduk menunggu sambil menyulut nikotin.

Tak sengaja maniknya mengangkap siluet Hokage yang duduk di seberang. Dengan pelayanan ekstra dari pemiliki toko, mereka terlibat guyonan lama. Shikamaru hanya mengamati.

Tak lama lonceng berbunyi lagi, tim delapan masuk dan memilah duduk di belakang Naruto. Shikamaru di pojok kanan, mereka di pojok kiri. Sambil menunggu ramennya datang, ia mengintai semua ruangan.

Kiba masih membuat lelucon, Shino diam, Hinata tersipu. Mungkin karena rayuan Kiba yang super.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang menyeruput minumannya nampak sedang melihat Hinata. Shikamaru mengambil konklusi Hinata tentu saja karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin melirik laki-laki dengan rona merah di pipi. Kecuali dia gay. Dan Shikamaru tidak mendapati kelainan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, Shikamaru?" Ayame menyodorkan ramen yang masih mengepul. Menaruh segelas minuman di samping mangkuk.

"Aku ingin makan dengan tenang, Ayame."

Gadis itu mengangguk, pamit.

Saat sedang asiknya makan, Shikamaru mendeteksi cakra yang aneh. Pemiliknya Naruto yang sedang-

Dia benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa di tempat umum ia bertindak seperti itu? Sebelum semua orang menatap curiga, Shikamaru berjalan membayar ramennya, ia menarik Naruto keluar kedai. Bersyukur objek yang sedang difantasikan sedang terlibat percakapan humoris.

Shikamaru masih menyeret Naruto, ia berniat membawa pulang pria kuning yang menjabat menjadi hokage. Kakinya mendobrak apartemen Naruto, pria bermanik sewarna batu safir seolah tersadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk masuk apartemennya sebelum semua penghuni keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Pintu ia tutup, Naruto bersungut marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" bentak Naruto.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, Tuan Hokage." Sergah Shikamaru, "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat umum?"

Naruto bingung kemudian mendelik, "Jaga bicaramu, Shikamaru. Memang apa yang aku lakukan?"

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Tatapanmu sangat menjijikan kepada Hinata. Kau mau dicap sebagai Hokage mesum, heh?"

"Kau aneh, Shikamaru."

"Kau yang aneh, Naruto." Bantah Shikamaru, "Aku tahu Hinata begitu menggoda liurmu, tapi bisakah kau tidak tunjukan itu di tempat umum? Beruntung tidak ada yang sadar."

Naruto hanya tertawa, "Asistenku memang tanggap, kau hebat Shikamaru."

"Berhenti memujiku, aku sudah tahu kalau aku jenius." Selanya.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu di meja, sebuah pil. Shikamaru duduk di sofa kotor milik Naruto. Pil berwarna hitam sebesar kelereng. Laki-laki berkumis di pipi itu kemudian menenggaknya dengan segelas air mineral.

Shikamaru bingung, "Kau sakit Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai, "Sangat sakit, hingga tidur tidak bisa nyenyak."

Alis Shikamaru menyatu dilanda kebingungan dobel. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau kurang peka ya," Naruto terkekeh, "selakanganku rasanya sakit."

"Dasar menjijikan. Aku heran ada hokage sepertimu." Cela Shikamaru.

Setelah Shikamaru pulang, Naruto duduk berdiam diri di ranjang. Pil yang ia minum satu bulan belakangan tidak bekerja optimal. Naruto gusar. Ia grasak-grusuk. Gelisah melandanya.

Dia terbaring mencoba untuk tidur, lalu memeluk guling agar bisa tenang. Nihil. Naruto berganti posisi dan merubah gaya. Semakin menyakitkan. Ugh, dia tidak suka ini. Jantungnya seolah meledak. Sementara di bawah sana meminta atensi yang belum ia dapat.

Naruto menarik dan melepas napas, tidak berhasil. Sial! Sial! Sial!

Sakit itu kian menjadi, dengan gamang Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia nyalakan semua keran supaya berisik, tidak peduli jika sekarang sudah tengah malam. Dengan cepat Naruto melepas celana boksernya.

"Mungkin aku akan langsung menikah saja." Desisnya pelan.

Kiba nampak tersenyum sumringah, kacamata Shino nampak berkilau. Hinata yang sedang meluruskan kakinya nampak heran.

Mereka berdua mendekat.

"Kalian terlihat sangat senang, kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Shino menjawabnya dengan senyuman, "Tugas yang kemarin dibatalkan."

"Iya, Hinata. Kami tidak perlu lagi mencari-cari hal aneh untuk Hokage. Kami bebas." sahut Kiba riang.

"Syukurlah, jadi kita bisa latihan serutin dulu lagi."

Keduanya mengangguk.

Hinata pulang setelah bertarung habis-habisan dengan kedua partnernya. Ia sedikit bangga, ada kemajuan dalam kemampuannya. Bahkan Shino dan Kiba terlihat sangat bangga dengan dirinya. Ya ampun, Hinata begitu senang. Sampai rasanya ingin meledak.

Pintu geser sedikit celah, Hinata melunturkan senyumnya. Dengan anggun ia melangkah masuk disambut pelayan rumah.

Ruang keluarga nampak tertutup, tidak biasanya. _Mungkin ayah sedang kedatangan tamu._

Ia memanggil pelayan yang sedang menutup pintu depan, "Bi, apa ayah kedatangan tamu?"

"Iya Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama kedatangan tamu penting."

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan, Bi?"

Pelayan menggeleng, kemudian dengan lirih ia berujar, "Saya dengar tentang lamaran."

Hinata terkejut, "Lamaran? Untuk siapa?"

Sang pelayan menggeleng, kemudian undur diri.

Terlihat Neji sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri. _Mungkin Neji-nii tahu._

"Neji-nii, siapa yang sedang bertamu?"

Neji mengabaikan Hinata, ia bergegas menjauh. Hinata mengejar dan mencegah Neji dengan kuat.

"Katakan padaku, Neji-nii. Siapa yang sedang bertamu?"

Neji bersuara, "Orang penting di desa ini, Hinata-sama. Permisi, saya sibuk."

Hinata kekeuh mencegah Neji pergi, "Apa benar dia datang untuk lamaran?"

Neji membatu. Hinata menyipitkan mata curiga. Kemudian Neji melangkah lagi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Neji-nii aneh sekali." Gerutunya.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil pakaian hendak berlatih lagi. Meski lelah masih ada, tapi Hinata tidak bisa beristirahat. Dengan cekatan dia berlatih seorang diri. Ia ingin lebih kuat agar sang ayah bisa melihatnya sebagai anak. Bukan si lemah.

Tangannya terkepal hendak mengeluarkan jurus baru yang ia kembangkan tapi teringat jurusnya sedikit unik ia menghentikan laju cakra yang sedang berkumpul di telapak tangan.

Ia hanya melakukan pemanasan dengan jurus dasar. Memperdalam taijutsu dan menkordinir cakra miliknya. Dua itu saja sudah cukup membuat energinya terkuras habis.

Saat sedang mengambil napas, tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Hinata menghindar. Kunai itu tertancap di dahan pohon. Lalu tak lama sebuah suriken mengincarnya, Hinata berkelit dari dahan menuju puncak pohon.

Siapa yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba?

Dengan tenang matanya menelisik, ia gunakan byakugannya. Hinata berpindah posisi saat ada sekelompok suriken dan kunai menargetkan dirinya.

Berhasil.

"Siapa yang menyerangku tiba-tiba?" gumamnya lirih.

Sial, ternyata ia lengah, bagaimana bisa di dalam manshion ada penyerangan. Satu kunai terakhir melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya, Hinata menangkisnya dengan kunai yang ia miliki.

Ctak!

Meleset, kunai itu tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Keluar kau pengecut!"teriaknya.

Sekelebat berwarna kuning mendekat, begitu cepat. Matanya susah menangkap. Ini, bukannya-

Grep!

Sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang, tangannya dikunci. Kunai sebagai tamengnya terlepas. Aroma citrus menguar dari tengguk. Tengguknya merinding saat sebuah benda kenyal menyentuhnya. Begitu dekat dan rapat. Hinata hampir sesak napas.

"Kurang gesit, Hinata. Kau harus banyak berlatih." Ucap pria itu, suaranya berat.

"Lepaskan aku! Beraninya sembunyi, dasar pengecut."

Dekapan itu terlepas, Hinata hampir terjungkal karena kakinya tersangkut kakinya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum remeh, "Pengecut katamu, ayo kita tanding."

Hinata mengaktifkan kembali byakugannya, ia tak sempat menyerang, sementara Naruto dengan enteng menyerangnya dengan jurus-jurus kuatnya. Hinata kewalahan. Belum ada lima menit dia sudah kehilangan separuh cakra. Ia hanya bertahan, bagaimana bisa cakra menghilang?

Hinata menggeleng dalam duelnya, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Daripada melihat Naruto terus-terusan mengeluarkan seringaian yang tidak Hinata mengerti, gadis indigo ingin mencoba jurus yang baru ia kembangkan.

Cakra biru berganti menjadi indigo, gelap. Tubuh Hinata dikelilingi oleh pusaran warna, warna indigo berubah lagi menjadi hijau.

Naruto takjub dan terperangah.

Kemudian warna hijau itu memudar, menjadi transparan. Hinata sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Apa kau mengajakku bertanding kecepatan, Hinata?"

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang, bertahan dikombinasi menyerang. Tangannya tergerak ke belakang saat dirasa punggungnya terancam, Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau yang pengecut, Hinata. Tampakan wujudmu."

Kemudian tanpa terserang apapun tubuh Naruto terpental ke koridor manshion, semua orang berlari hendak membantu termasuk Hiashi. Namun Naruto mencegahnya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu senang memiliki lawan sekuat ini.

Samar-samar suara Hinata keluar, "Aku tidak pengecut, Naruto-sama. Aku tidak suka diremehkan." Suara gadis itu seperti angin.

Senyum merekah, Naruto mengeluarkan ekor empatnya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menangkis semua serangan Hinata.

"Kalau kau terus menyerang, nanti cakramu habis." Nasihat Naruto.

Seolah tak peduli, Hinata terus melancarkan serangannya. Tapi sayang, ekor kyuubi berhasil menangkapnya.

Kemudian dengan kasar Naruto membanting tubuh Hinata ke tanah.

"Akh!" jerit Hinata.

Naruto kembali menjadi manusia biasa, cakra ekor empat yang sempat ia keluarkan sudah menghilang. Di sana, Hiashi tampak mencengkram tangannya sendiri. Lalu menonjok pintu dengan keras. Lelaki tua itu meninggalkan halaman berlatih.

Sementara Neji tampak tersenyum terharu, Hinata sudah berkembang jauh dari ekspetasi. Ia menitikan air mata. Ingin rasanya ia berlari lalu memeluk soukenya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tak peduli jika nanti Hinata kehabisan napas. Tapi Neji benar-benar bangga.

Sementara Hanabi nampak jengkel dan iri. Usaha yang ia lakukan ternyata masih di bawah kakaknya itu. Hanabi mendecih lalu meninggalkan halaman, sama seperti sang ayah.

Raut Neji seketika berubah masam, ia kembali masuk ke dalam manshion.

Sementara itu, Hinata terbaring lemah. Cakranya terkuras habis. Minus. Tubuhnya amat teramat sakit seperti disayat belati. Ia meringkih pelan. Darah keluar dari mulutnya berkali-kali.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, tangan tannya yang kasar khas laki-laki membelai pipi Hinata. Ia amati penampilan Hinata. Berantakan tapi menggoda.

Baju latihan yang Hinata kenakan tersingkap di bagian dada, memperlihatkan sesuatu di sebelah sana.

"Mari kuobati, Hinata." Seringainya terbit.

Tubuh Hinata ia bopong, kemudian dengan teleportasi seperti milik ayahnya ia pergi.

Sementara itu dengan brutal Naruto melecuti pakaian Hinata yang tengah terbaring pingsan di ranjangnya. Dari mulai luar sampai dalaman. Gadis itu bugil dan Naruto semakin menjerit.

Sementara di dalam sana, Kyuubi mendesis minta dipuaskan.

Semakin besar sudah hasrat Naruto. Lelaki kuning itu merangkak, mengungkung Hinata yang berada di bawahya.

Mengecup kening, kelopak mata, menjilat pipi dan melumat bibir. Belum puas, ia menggerakan lidahnya menuju leher penuh keringat. Ia sesap kulit dibagian sana dengan kuat menimbulkan ruam merah keunguan mencolok. Ia tersenyum, ternyata bintik merah yang sebelumnya belum hilang. Kenapa Naruto mengklaim bintik itu miliknya? Mudah saja, malam sebelumnya ia menyapa gadis itu di dalam lelapnya. Kemudian dengan diam-diam ia menitipkan cindramata di leher Hinata.

Gadis itu tidak melenguh, alisnya bertaut sedikit. Menggemaskan sekali calon pengantinnya ini.

Untung dia sudah diterima menjadi calon menantu, jika tidak maka ia akan membawa lari Hinata. Memang gila, tapi ia tak bisa menolaknya.

Sambil berdesis tak sabaran Naruto meninggalkan bekas di seluruh tubuh Hinata, sampai bagian yang paling intim sekalipun.

Baju ia tanggalkan, celana panjang ia tanggalkan. Saat hendak menanggalkan bokser hijau yang ia kenakan, pintu apartemennya digedor.

"Ck! Siapa yang berani-beraninya menggangguku!" umpatnya jengkel.

Hendak mengabaikan, pintu diketuk lebih nyaring. Naruto menjambak rambutnya kesetanan. Ia mengumpati orang yang mengganggunya.

Dengan asal ia mengenakan kembali celananya, tanpa ia kancing dengan baik, tanpa ia kaitkan agar tertutup. Orang lain yang melihat mungkin akan tergoda melihat penampilan sang hokage.

Berjalan hendak membuka pintu ia berbalik saat mengingat Hinata tak mengenakan apapun. Ia menaikan selimut, melempar pakaian Hinata ke dalam kamar mandi.

Raut wajah masam bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk ditunjukan, tapi orang yang dengan seenak udelnya mengganggu acara barokahnyalah yang pantas dicekal sebagai tersangka.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto membuka pintu, kemudian matanya membulat. Terkejut? Iya. Merinding? Sedikit.

Seperti tikus ketemu kucing, Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"T-tsunade baachan?"

NB: terimakasih tidak pernah lupa untuk saya haturkan. Walau hanya dibaca tanpa review tak mengapa. Karena berniat menghibur bukan meminta upah. Tapi jika diberi saya juga tidak menolak.

Minta kritik dan saran adalah suatu kewajiban bagi saya. Semoga alurnya ga berantakan. Saya sangat senang jika ada yang memberikan review yang teliti. Misal, plotnya muter-muter. Saya rasanya mau meledak, terbang gitu ke tembok. Seneng banget. Berasa dapat guru baru.

Oke lupakan cuap-cuapan saya.

Balesan review udah saya PM untuk yang login. Yang belum saya balas di sini.

Ana: maaf pairnya SasuHina

Mikyu: ini SasuHina fic. Penyebab Naruto masih belum saya keluarkan. Sifatnya menyimpang.

FCFM: ini SasuHina fic. Nanti Sasuke saya munculkan di chapter selanjutnya. Terimakasih pujiannya, cerita saya belum sekeren itu.

Thanks to: Mell Hinaga Kuran, Sasuhina69, hiru nesaan, Reza Juliana322, SaHiGa, oortaka, Lavender No Mei, AiEmerald, Kim Sohyun, CheftyClouds, Ayu498, Luckyi, Ana, Mikyu, FCFM salam kenal, Shiro


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto is belong to Masashi kishimoto**

 **Matahari by Yoshiro no Yukki**

 **Happy Reading...**

.

chapter 3

.

"Tsunade baachan? " Naruto meneguk ludahnya cemas.

Kemudian sesaat setelah nenek Tsunade menyeringai, kepulan asap keluar memperlihatkan sosok Shikamaru Nara di sana.

Sontak Naruto langsung merubah ekspresi, "Apa-apaan kau, hei! Jangan masuk sembarangan! "

Shikamaru hampir duduk kalau saja tidak melihat,

"Apa yang terjadi Hokage-sama? "

Hinata dengan pakaian acak-acakan. Shikamaru tebak nafsu Naruto memuncak saat ini.

"Abaikan. Tidak sopan kau asal masuk ke dalam. Apalagi di rumah seorang hokage. "

Shikamaru benar-benar mengabaikan suara Naruto yang mendesis menyindirnya. Ia tidak peduli. Tangannya menarik sebuah selimut lantas menutupkannya ke Hinata. Ia juga laki-laki. Tetapi lebih normal. Untuk sekarang.

"Lantas apa yang dilakukan hokage mesum sepertimu di apartemen? Dengan seorang gadis lemah? "

Shikamaru prihatin, mata hitam malasnya melirik Naruto yang cemberut tak suka kemudian tertarik kembali oleh gravitasi seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu.

Naruto membuang muka. Ia duduk pongah di sofa.

Kemudian, entah bagaimana ia terdiam. Naruto membisu dengan pandangan kosong. Walaupun hanya sekejap, Shikamaru Nara berhasil menangkap hal tersebut.

Tidak berniat bertanya, Shikamaru Nara melaksanakan apa yang sudah membuatnya kemari.

"Sekarang aku tahu, " Naruto sudah menatapnya meskipun tatapannya sedikit kabur, "orang yang kau maksud adalah Hinata. "

Hinata mengeluh pelan dalam lelap. Dua lelaki berbeda warna rambut melanjutkan konversasi. Pihak Naruto memulai dengan sedikit lama.

Kumis kucing yang unik di pipi Naruto bergerak, Naruto tersenyum kecut. Seorang teman meskipun tidak terlalu dekat sudah cukup menangkap perbedaan senyum seseorang sekecil apapun. Termasuk Shikamaru Nara yang notabene hanyalah seorang teman di masa kecil. Apalagi seorang Naruto yang ceria luar biasa dengan mudah ditangkap perubahan gesture-nya oleh Shikamaru.

Di masa kepemimpinan hokage yang masih bocah Shikamaru khawatir. Naruto sudah cukup kuat jadi pemimpin. Sifat sembrono dan kekanakan mungkinlah tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, tetapi meminimalkan sifat yang tidak terlalu dibutuhkan oleh seorang pemimpin yang Naruto pelajari selama ia hidup adalah tindakan yang patut diacungi dua mangkuk ramen ichiraku secara cuma-cuma. Naruto bukan pemalas. Shikamaru paham semenjak ujian akademi.Tes potensial ninja waktu kanak-kanak. Naruto membuktikan bahwa ia berguna dengan sifat bodohnya ke semua orang. Shikamaru terpana. Hatinya tergerak. Dibalik ulah iseng yang kerap kali mengganggu warga, Naruto yang kesepian berlatih seorang diri. Shikamaru Nara tergugah disaat ketika menyaksikan pertandingan Naruto dengan Neji.

Naruto lagi-lagi membuang muka, "Kalau kau benar apa yang bakal kau lakukan? Melarangku? "

" Tidak. Hanya saja ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa kau ceritakan padaku sekarang. Barangkali. "

Shikamaru tidak tahu arti tatapan Naruto yang lelaki itu lemparkan padanya.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Wajah malasnya kian bertambah kerutan, muka suntuk tiada tara.

"Hah, mendokusaina. " lelaki berambut bagai nanas berdiri, membopong Hinata Hyuuga di lengan kokohnya. "Aku berniat pulang. Maaf, kurasa Nona Hyuuga tidak aman tinggal seatap denganmu. "

Naruto langsung berdiri hendak memaki Shikamaru, tetapi ia kurang gesit. Hanya kepulan asap yang mendengar lengkingan betapa jengkelnya Naruto malam itu.

\-- **ynk** \--

Hinata menggeliat. Aliran hangat terasa disetiap aliran darah. Hinata mengerjapkan mata dan langsung tersentak mundur dalam pembaringan hingga kepalanya terkantuk tembok.

"Aduh, " Hinata mengusap pelan kepalanya, " Sakura-san? Maaf. Tetapi kenapa kau-"

Shikamaru berdehem, "Aku yang membawamu. "

Hinata menatap Shikamaru Nara bingung, sementara gadis bermahkota indah tersebut menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, ini kamarku. Tuan Nara ini sangat mengganggu sekali saat berkunjung dan menggendongmu. "

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya sambil mendecih.

Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat matanya bagai melihat kilatan sekejap dimata emerald sang penolong.

Sakura rupanya memberikan cakra penyembuh ke Hinata. Itu pun shikamaru yang mendesaknya.

Beberapa lebam ditangan Hinata belum memudar, masih ungu basah. Tetapi rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi.

Hinata menatap Shikamaru, "Terimakasih Shikamaru-san. " Hinata berdiri pelan bertopang pada nakas di samping ranjang, "Terimakasih Sakura-san. Tetapi aku rasa lebih baik pulang. Ini sudah malam. "

Shikamaru melenggang keluar kamar. Pintu berdebam lirih.

Sakura menatap Hinata yang sempoyongan. "Pulihkan dulu dirimu. Aku tahu kau bisa menyembuhkan diri tanpa bantuan medis dengan cepat. "

Hinata terperangah dengan alis berkerut, "Apa maksudmu Sakura-san?"

Sakura mendengus. Memalingkan wajah. Bibirnya berkedut ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya, "Hyuuga pandai dibidang medis. Semua klan tahu. Mirisnya klan kalian tidak mau melibatkan diri membantu orang lain. "

Hinata pun tahu.

Sakura menatap Hinata lagi, mendekat beberapa langkah membuat Hinata membatu, "Kau pun. Sebaik apa Hyuuga yang sanggup menggegerkan seorang hokage? Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. " Sakura membalikan badannya berjalan menuju pintu, "Merepotkan!"

Dua kali Hinata melihat keanehan. Pertama, keluarganya. Kedua, di rumah Sakura. Hinata menenangkan gejolak batin.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian Sakura, Hinata memutuskan pergi. Ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman.

"Maaf Sakura-san. Aku tidak sopan pergi diam-diam. "

Poof!

\-- **ynk** \--

Sasuke melompati dahan dengan cepat. Gerakannya seperti kilat. Seorang missing nin, eh? Itu yang melekat padanya sekarang. Buronan kelas s yang diincar banyak pihak. Dengan tuduhan pengkhianat desa dan bersekongkol dengan akatsuki yang meresahkan lima negara aliansi ninja. Sasuke mendengus.

Sasuke melihat Desa Konoha di depannya. Gemerlap lampu rumah warga seperti bintang di gelapnya malam. Tatapan mata Sasuke menajam. Sharingannya aktif memindai.

Sasuke berdiri tenang di pucuk pohon. Desa ini tidak ada yang berubah sekalipun Naruto Uzumaki menjabat sebagai hokage.

Sasuke selalu mengawasi dari bagian timur desa. Dimana awal matahari terbit dan terbenam di barat. Cukup satu arah.

Setelah bertarung dengan hokage sekarang,Konoha menyambutnya dengan menyediakan rumah Uchiha yang dulu, Sasuke meninggalkan semua itu. Karena Sasuke dianggap pahlawan sementara dirinya tidak mengakui itu.

Mereka berdua mati dan hidup lagi. Tuhan terlalu berbaik hati terhadapnya. Sementara Sasuke sangat membenci kehidupan yang diciptakanNya.

Bahkan, disaat semua orang menyambutnya pulang -katanya- status missing nin masih melekat padanya. Ia masih belum diterima. Itu yang membuat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desanya lagi.

Apabila Naruto menjejaki otoritas dalam Sasukelah yang akan melingdunginya dari luar. Sebenci-bencinya ia terhadap Desa Konoha tetap saja Desa Daun Tersembunyi itu menyimpan kenangannya.

Pikiran Sasuke berkabut. Tubuh Sasuke terkejut sedikit saat melihat seseorang di daerah kawasannya. Sharingan dinonaktifkan.

Sasuke merasakan adanya cakra lemah.

Byakugan aktif merajah seluruh kawasan. Hinata jatuh terduduk. Byakugan seketika menutup. Cakranya tidak cukup.

Hinata terdampar di hutan timur. Ia enggan pulang. Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi siang.

Ayahnya entah kenapa terlihat kecewa siang tadi. Itu menusuk Hinata kian dalam. Sikap Neji yang bungkam membuatnya resah. Ada banyak masalah dihari ini yang menimpanya.

Hinata membaringkan dirinya diatas tanah. Aroma rumput, tanah dan hutan adalah hal yang sukai. Ia betah berlama-lama di sini. Malam ini, mungkin ia akan tidur saja di hutan timur.

Hutan timur atau hutan terlarang, jarang ada anbu berpatroli. Daerah ini diselubungi cakra aneh yang tidak bisa ditembus seenaknya. Hinata hanya mampu menjangkau seperempat hutan ini. Semakin ke dalam Hinata semakin linglung. Itu yang dialaminya dahulu.

Cukup lama Hinata menutup matanya, hembusan angin malam membuatnya kedinginan. Hinata duduk, ia bahkan belum terlelap. Kemudian saat hendak berpindah posisi ke bawah pohon, mata Hinata menangkap bayangan itu.

Dibawah bulan purnama malam ini, dua sosok berbeda tinggi menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Mereka muncul dari balik bayang-bayang. Terbang mendekat.

Mereka seperti bukan dari Desa Konoha, Desa Suna ataupun Desa Iwa. Entah mereka berasal dari mana Hinata mawas diri.

"Apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga di hutan timur? Menyerahkan diri?"

Hinata tidak suka dengan kekehan itu. Mereka seperti dari klan Hyuuga. Matanya. Matanya persis dengan miliknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di Desa Konoha? " Hinata mengalirkan cakra ke seluruh tubuh. Mode siap bertarung.

"Perempuan lemah. Kau tidak akan sanggup mengalahkanku. " sosok yang lebih kecil terbang ke atas menutupi bulan purnama. Tatapan mata tajam yang menghujam, tampang sadis mirip bedebah, orang asing yang baru Hinata temui nyatanya memiliki kekuatan diatasnya.

Byakuga Hinata yang aktif memperhatikan detailnya, tiba-tiba ia terengah.

"Kenapa tekanannya berubah? " ujarnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba sosok didepannya menyerang. Hinata melawan sekuat tenaga. Dari atas, sosok itu melemparkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kian lemas. Ini apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Pukulan tangan besar itu hampir mengenainya. Hinata menghindar, meloncat mundur dan naik ke dahan. Pria bertubuh besar merobohkan pijakannya. Bunyi benda jatuh menggetarkan tanah tempat ia berpijak.

Stamina Hinata sudah menurun. Sementara serangan-serangan ini seolah bertambah cepat perdetiknya. Serangan bertubi-tubi memberondong tanpa ampun. Hinata tertonjok di perut dan ulu hatinya. Hinata terlempar menubruk pohon kokoh hingga pohonnya rusak.

Darah muncrat dari mulut. Hinata mengelapnya kemudian terbatuk dan darah itu keluar lagi. Hinata berusaha berdiri.

Hinata mungkin bakal mati apabila ia tidak melawan. Orang asing ini dengan motif yang tidak ia ketahui membuatnya cemas, takut mereka mengancam Konoha.

Hinata mencari cara. Buntu. Tangan itu seolah ingin melumpuhkan titik buta byakugan Hinata. Cepat-cepat ia menghindar. Lawannya seolah tahu banyak tentang dirinya. Bahkan Hinata sudah merasakan apabila mereka sudah tahu dimana titik buta byakugan.

Hinata kian cemas.

Bagaimana ia harus menyelesaikannya? Mungkinkah ia memilih menggunakan jutsu itu?

Hinata memantapkan hati. Ia tarik napas perlahan. Kemudian Hinata mengalirkan semua cakra yang tersisa. Kira-kira masih cukup untuk sepuluh menit menyerang.

Hinata mulai memikirkan strateginya. Dua menit bertahan, dua menit menghindar, ia bingung, haruskah melakukan penyerangan yang lama? Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin.

Hinata bertahan dari serangan tunggal pria tinggi besar di depannya, waktunya hampir habis. Disaat Hinata mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang dua pihak dalam menghindari serangan, ia mendapatkan ide. Walau kurang efektif tetapi ia harus mencobanya. Maaf saja, Hinata bukan gadis lemah.

Mungkin saja, ia bisa mempersingkat waktu. Dan Hinata harap bala bantuan datang.

Ia sangat berharap.

Kesimpulan menggunakan jutsu yang masih dalam penyempurnaan ia ambil. Hinata mengalirkan cakra ke seluruh tubuh. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat. Cakra biru memancar menciptakan gelombang yang membuat angin ribut menerbangkan dedauan di pohon.

Biru itu menua, bercampur dengan alam merubahnya menjadi indigo. Hinata mengambil napas dan terus fokus. Sebuah angin besar datang, bahkan sosok yang masih melayang di atas hampir terseret kalau tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan penopang. Orang yang menyerang di depan Hinata menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalau, pasalnya angin itu terlalu besar. Dedauan tersibak. Cakranya berubah lagi menjadi hijau, setelah itu sosok Hinata menghilang.

Mereka mendesis, "Sial, kemana perginya? "

Sebuah serangan membuat seseorang yang melayang di atas terjatuh. Pria bertubuh kekar tak luput mendapat luka. Sekarang ia tahu, gadis tadi rupanya merubah diri ya. _Menarik_!

Gerakan mereka seimbang. Pria bertubuh kekar dan pria yang lebih kecil seolah berduel dengan angin. Hinata menyerang dari berbagai arah.

Sampai kemudian, sosok yang lebih kecil keluar lingkaran pertarungan dan diam sibuk mengamati. Tidak lama seringaian itu muncul dan Hinata yang notabene masih tak terlihat dan aktif menyerang terkena sebuah pukulan maut. Gadis itu lagi-lagi memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya. Lukanya kian parah.

Hinata ambruk, tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Menyedihkan. "

Pria kecil bermata mirip Klan Hyuuga mengaktifkan byakugan. Mereka melakukan gerakan kolaborasi untuk mengakhiri duel. Hinata lemah, pasrah menerima.

Bahkan ia memang masihlah lemah. Pantas saja ayahnya kecewa. Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya, apabila ia mati, ia akan mati terhormat. Mati demi desa. Demi melindungi banyak orang. Itu yang terlintas.

Hingga suara bariton memecah pikirannya, "Kau memang menyedihkan. "

Hinata menatap sosok yang membawa katana. Yang barusan mengatainya 'menyedihkan'. Rambut mencuat dengan punggung tegap. Gaya mengeluarkan pedangnya bagai kesatria angkuh. Tanpa gentar atau tanpa bergerak, ia menebas tangan musuh.

Hinata mendengar jeritan kesakitan itu, entah tangan si kekar atau tangan si sadis. Hinata menutup matanya perlahan. Lelah. Ia lelah. Telinganya pun tuli. Hinata sudah tidak fokus, mata kelam itu meliriknya, tampangnya sangat angkuh walau dari samping netranya menangkap potret. Mereka sangat cepat.

Hinata mengalihkan matanya menatap sepotong tangan. Ada sesuatu ditelapak tangan itu. Jari itu bergerak dan Hinata tidak sadarkan diri.

Rupanya potongan tangan itu bagai mempunyai nyawa, lelaki berambut raven membakarnya menggunakan ameterasu. Baunya menjijikan. Lelaki itu mendecih.

Manik obsidian menatap benci. Amarahnya sudah naik.

Siapa yang berani memporak-porandakan hutan timur? Beraninya orang-orang ini.

Lelaki bertanduk menyeringai, lidahnya menjilat bibir, "Apa kau suka karyaku? "

"Cih! Bedebah. Harusnya kau memang mati saja bersama Ootsuki! "

"Ah, kau memang berani. Tetapi hentikan sikap seolah kau melindungi Konoha seperti _kakakmu_ , Sa-su-ke! "

\--

Maaf setelah sekian lama update chapter dua saya palah lelet update chapter tiga. Tetapi sekarang saya sudah bisa aktif lagi. Ternyata kerja cape yah

Yang meriview, thanks banget. kalian mau memberi semangat terhadap penulis baru seperti saya. arigatooo

Yang log in saya bales via pm. kalaua da yang belum maaf yah. yang nggak login saya balas di sini.

kebanyakan pada nanya, 'Kapan Sasuke nongol? ' jawabannya adalah di chapter 3. okeh, gimana? Sasuke baik yah..

Sankyu - ** _Ynk_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata tidak ingat. Dia ambruk ditengah pergelutan sengit. Beruntung Dia datang sebagai bala bantuan.

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia masih berada ditempat yang sama saat terakhir kali ia pingsan. Tubuhnya sakit semua. Darah mengering. Hinata terbatuk. Tubuhnya lebam semua.

Ia terluka parah, bisa membuka mata esok hari adalah keajaiban. Hinata yakin chakranya belum bisa membangunkannya kalau tidak ada supply chakra dari orang lain. Ada yang menolongnya. Tetapi siapa?

Hinata duduk bersender pohon. Jejak pertarungan seolah tidak ada. Saat bangun tadi ia melihat sebuah chakra pelindung. Dan yang penting di mana si petarung tangguh? Yang mengatainya menyedihkan semalam. Yang mungkin memberikan chakra itu.

Hinata terbatuk lagi. Dadanya sesak serasa paru-parunya tertekan tulang rusuk. Detakan jantungnya lemah.

Tidak ada yang membawanya ke klinik konoha. Hinata tidak mengeluh. Toh memang ada siapa di sini, di hutan timur yang pasukan ninja elit pun tidak pernah menjajakan kakinya menjamah daerah ini? Hanya saja ia cemas. Kejadian semalam bagai sebuah pertanda bahwa akan ada bencana besar mengancam desa kelahirannya. Entah apa itu nanti. Hinata harus segera melapor.

Hinata lupa kalau dia belum memulihkan diri. Baru bangun sedikit ia terjatuh lagi. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Matahari sudah agak tinggi, sinarnya menyelip di antara dedaunan dan jatuh menimpanya. Hinata terpejam. Ia menenangkan diri.

Bagaimana caranya mengeliminasi rasa sakit? Chakranya setipis benang. Jika dipaksakan dipakai kemungkinan tubuhnya bakal sekarat. Itu tidak enak. Nanti ia tidak bisa melapor.

Sembari menanggung sakit perlahan ia memaksakan diri. Chakra mengalir pelan. Membuka jalur di mana-mana. Kinerja cakranya terganggu. Hinata batuk darah.

Andai saja dia tidak tengah terluka saat bertarung, dia pasti bisa selamat. Mungkin dia bisa lapor detail kejadian yang menimpanya sehingga ninja elit atau anbu akan memperketat keamanan. Atau mungkin bisa menyelidiki bisunya hutan timur. Hinata berharap itu terjadi.

Hinata mengalirkan chakranya, rasa hangat mengalir namun sial, dadanya mendadak sakit. Hinata mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu. Hinata terbatuk lagi. Hinata menghentikan laju chakra. Mata terpejamnya membuka. Pandangnya sejenak mengabur sebelum lensa matanya kembali fokus. Tubuh Hinata lunglai terbaring tanpa ia kehendaki.

Siapapun... Tolong aku!

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pairing: SasuHina**

 **Genre: Hurt, Drama.**

 **-YnK-**

Shikamaru sibuk mondar-mandir membawa setumpukan dokumen, di tengah jalan ia membolak-balikan sekumpulan kertas dan membacanya begitu detail. Bibirnya komat-kamit.

Ini isinya proposal pembangunan negeri. Shikamaru mengecek lebih dalam, laporan anggarannya rancu sekali. Shikamaru mencoret proposal itu. Ah, bisa gila Shikamaru kalau harus mengurus ini. Pantas saja Naruto tidak betah berlama-lama di ruangannya.

Bicara Naruto, makhluk itu belum hadir di ruangan. Padahal sudah hampir siang. Shikamaru melap jidat. Setibanya di ruang hokage ia meletakan semua dokumen di atas meja.

Pikirannya bercabang. Mata malasnya melihat deretan patung di bukit, patung berisikan wajah-wajah hokage pertama sampai hokage keenam. Manik Shikamaru menukik ke bawah, suasana terlihat ramai. Shikamaru menghela napas. Ramai menghias kota karena pernikahan akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu tiga hari. Rasanya baru kemarin Naruto mengajukan lamaran. Secepat ini kah para tetua itu mempersiapkan altar? Terlalu cepat. Dan tentunya menarik sisi curiga.

"Ah, aku terlambat Shika. Aku ketiduran. "

Shikamaru mengerjap, ia memandangi kursi hokage yang sudah diduduki Naruto. Sejak kapan?

Shikamaru berdehem. "Kau ini, disiplinlah pada waktu. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Lihat, di bawah sana ada banyak sorak bahagia menyambut hari bahagia kalian. "

Naruto cengesan, tangannya mengambil satu proposal yang sudah diberi tanda. "Ah, rasanya cepat sekali. Kenapa para orang tua itu bertindak cepat yah? Padahal aku baru mengajukannya kemarin dan belum ada sepuluh menit mereka menyetuinya begitu saja. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau mereka itu...aneh? "

"Barangkali mereka ingin segera punya cucu. " jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

Naruto mendelik, "A-apa? C-cucu? Yang benar saja. "

"Baiklah... Lanjut saja ke tugasmu sebagai hokage. Beberapa yang kutandai tinggal kau baca ulang. Setuju atau tidak setuju itu kau yang urus. Yang tidak kutandai itu nyeleneh. Tetapi kalau kau ingin mengecek silakan saja. Aku akan memastikan kondisi calon mempelaimu. Gara-gara kau semalam melukainya aku jadi khawatir. Ah, mendokusai! "

Naruto cemberut, "Aku kan tidak melukainya. "

"Ya terserah kau sajalah. " ujar Si Nanas sambil mengibaskan satu tangannya.

Shikamaru menutup pintu. Naruto memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Kesal karena semalam Shikamaru mengganggu waktunya ditambah sekarang ia benar-benar kesal dikatai melukai Hinata.

"Asisten Hokage macam apa yang pergi tidak ada sopan-sopannya? "

- **YnK** -

Shikamaru meloncati dahan di pinggiran hutan. Dia ingin melihat persiapan yang dilakukan klan tua itu.

Kenapa klan tua? Ya karena memang sudah sepuh dan tentunya sudah ada sejak buyut hokage pertama menjajakan kakinya di sini. Klan Hyuuga dihormati dan disegani. Dan Naruto menikahi nakamanya itu, Hyuuga Hinata, adalah berita besar. Seperti pangeran dan putri yang selayaknya harus bersanding.

Tak sengaja dia melihat Kiba dan Shino tengah masuk ke dalam hutan. Shikamaru yang penasaran mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Loncatannya dipercepat. Shikamaru tidak ingin memanggil mereka, ia hanya perlu mengikuti. Kira-kira ke mana mereka akan pergi?

Mereka turun di tanah agak lapang. Shikamaru berhenti melompat. Ia merasa asing. Shikamaru menatap sekeliling, pepohonan dengan batang besar berlumut nampak tak pernah terjamah manusia. Shikamaru meneguk ludah.

Shikamaru memutuskan menuju ke depan, menyusul Kiba dan Shino.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? " tanyanya.

Kiba menoleh, Akamaru menggonggong. Shikamaru mengelus pucuk kepala anjing Kiba.

Mereka tidak menjawab, tetapi melihat raut Kiba yang ditekuk, Shikamaru sadar ada yang tidak beres.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat. Matanya membeliak, bukankah-

"Hinata terluka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. " Kiba menjelaskan keadaan Hinata yang terbaring lemah.

Shino mengangguk. Seolah-olah matanya mengatakan sesuatu.

Shikamaru membeku, Hinata, bukankah kemarin malam dia ada rumah Sakura? Dia terluka waktu itu. Shikamaru melihat ada bekas amaterasu di rumput. Kakinya menjejaki rumput yang menghitam, "Seperti habis ada pertarungan di sini. "

"Kurasa begitu. Hinata terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Kita harus menolongnya. " Shino angkat bicara.

Lelaki penyuka serangga itu mendudukan Hinata. Tubuhnya ia topang. Kemudian kedua telapak tangan berada di depan jantung sang kunoichi, aliran hangat berwarna hijau memancar, Shino mentransfer chakra miliknya.

Shikamaru masih bingung, ia tidak sanggup menebak apa yang ada di dalam sana. Begitu gelap dan lebat padahal matahari begitu terik di arah jam 12. Cahayanya sang surya tertolak masuk.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku, kenapa kita berada di hutan timur? "

Kiba gelisah. Gesturnya tak lepas dari manik jelaga, "Kiba, katakan padaku. Ini aneh. Hutan timur tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang ninja. "

Kiba berdehem kalem, "Hinata kerap kali berlatih di sini. " kemudian ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, "Hutan ini memang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarang ninja. Tetapi Hinata menggunakan chakranya untuk menjamah hutan ini. Karena itu sekarang kita bisa berada di sini. "

Shino menambahkan chakra. Tetapi kemudian ia terbatuk. Tubuhnya sudah menolak menyuplai cakra ke gadis berambut gelap.

"Shino.. Kita gantian. Shikamaru, kau mau membantu tidak? Hinata butuh banyak chakra. "

Shino mengangguk. Shikamaru mendekat. Kiba mentransfer chakra miliknya.

Kiba dan Shikamaru berkolaborasi mengalirkan chakra mereka. Walaupun chakra mereka bukan chakra penyembuh seperti milik kunoichi beramput pink itu, setidaknya asupan energi dari luar bisa meregenerasi sel-sel di dalam.

Shino menggunakan serangga-serangganya untuk memantau.

"Shikamaru, bisa kau jaga rahasia? "

Satu biji keringat meluncur bebas dari dahi Shikamaru. "Aku... Bisa. "

"Kami tidak tahu kenapa Hinata sering linglung saat memilih tempat latihan. Semisal perjanjian di hutan barat Konoha dia akan berakhir di sini, di Hutan Timur. Padahal kita tahu, tak sesiapapun bisa menjejak, termasuk anbu. Bahkan Hokage tidak pernah menjamah daerah sini. "

Benar juga perkataan Shino. Tetapi kalau Hinata bisa menembus hingga sebegini jauhnya berarti gadis ini bukan kunoichi sembarangan. Shikamaru patut curiga. Entah kenapa intuisinya bergejolak.

"Pagi hari ada burung datang membawa surat, saat aku membacanya, surat itu dari Hinata." Shino memberikan gulungan kecil dari kertas lusuh. "Kami mencari di penjuru desa, hasilnya nihil. Kami menebak, Hinata pasti berada di sini. Dan benar saja, teman kami memang berada di sini. Kondisinya mengenaskan. "

"Apa kau melihat bahwa seperti habis ada pertempuran besar di sini? Aku melihat ada api kecil di rumput, seperti ameterasu. Apa mungkin Sasuke terlibat? " Shikamaru mencetuskan opininya.

Shino mendelik. Pun Kiba. Mereka benar-benar tidak sadar.

"Astaga, aku tidak memperhatikannya Shikamaru. " Ujar Kiba.

Shino merubah raut, Shikamaru tidak bisa melihat keterkejutan Shino, muka lempeng itu susah ditebak. Sialnya, pendiam.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini selama Hinata tidak kunjung sadar dan menceritakannya. " Shino memanggil serangga-serangganya untuk kembali. Sepertinya aman. "Dan, Shikamaru, aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana cara kita membawa Hinata ke manshion Hyuuga. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung tiga hari lagi. Dengan kondisi yang parah ini, apa sebaiknya ditunda saja? "

"Aku yakin kalaupun Hinata pulih dia akan kesakitan di sekujur tubuh. Belum lagi lumpuh sementara karena pemaksaan memulihkan diri dengan chakra minus. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke rumah. Heboh nanti. "

Ah, Shikamaru jadi pusing. Kenapa disaat akan ada hari bahagia selalu saja ada masalah tak terduga. Sialnya, calon mempelai wanitalah yang jadi korbannya. Kalau begini, Shikamaru bisa apa coba? Otaknya ruwet, kapasitas berpikirnya ngadat mendadak, ia buntu, tidak memiliki ide untuk memboyong Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, bawa Sakura kemari. Rahasiakan. Jangan menarik perhatian! " ujar Shikamaru.

Semoga saja Sakura mau membantu. Semoga saja khalayak tidak sempat memperhatikan kegelisahan di hutan timur.

"Aku akan menjemputnya. Kiba kau bantu Shikamaru transfer chakra. Jika Hinata sempat pulih, ambil ramuan obat di tas kunaiku. "

"Cepatlah Shino, aku takut Hinata kenapa-napa. "

Shikamaru dirundung bingung lagi. Pikirannya membelah bak amoeba. Begitu Shino pergi, tak lama Hinata siuman. Gadis itu terbatuk.

"Hinata... Hinata kau sudah siuman? " Kiba nampak senang.

"Engg... Kiba-kun, terimakasih sudah menolong. " Hinata menatap Shikamaru, "Ah, Shikamaru-san, maafkan tindakanku semalam. Aku pergi diam-diam. "

"Itu tidak penting. Kenapa kau bisa terluka begini? " Shikamaru mengintimidasi. Hinata tersenyum kecut.

Kiba mengambil ramuan penambah energi dari tas kunai Shino. Pemuda dengan tato segititiga berwarna ungu di kedua pipinya itu menyodorkan sebuah botol ke Hinata, "Minumlah. Pulihkan energimu. "

"Semalam, setelah aku pergi aku ingin menyendiri di sini. Tetapi dua ninja hebat menyerangku. Shikamaru, kumohon, mintalah Hokage untuk memperketat keamanan desa. Aku takut mereka punya niat jahat. "

Hinata terbatuk. Astaga, cairan ini tidak ada enak-enaknya. Bau khasnya bikin ia menyernyitkan alis. Gelenyar pahit bahkan tidak mau hilang dipangkal tenggorokan. Ia menutup butul dan ajaib, perlahan tubuhnya menghangat.

Kiba mengelus punggung Hinata, gadis itu bersender di dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan kami? Kau ini sok hebat, kalau kau menghubungi kami kau tidak akan begini. " Kiba menasehati Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau memberi kode. " Shikamaru memberikan idenya yang jelas sudah basi.

"Aku tidak sempat. Mereka terlalu kuat. Mereka, terutama yang lebih kecil, dia bertanduk. Rambutnya putih. Dan dia memiliki mata seperti Klan Hyuuga. Mata Byakugan. "

Baik Shikamaru maupun Kiba keduanya terkejut. Terutama Kiba yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Belum sempat Kiba bertanya macam-macam, Shikamaru menggerakan tangan, membuat isyarat 'diam' menggunakan jari telunjuk di depan bibir.

"Kurasa ini gawat. Kita harus melaporkannya ke Hokage. Hinata terimakasih... Demi desa kau sampai harus sekarat. "

Hinata mengangguk saja.

Serangga-serangga yang diyakini milik Shino berkerubung. Shino datang dengan Sakura yang menenteng peralatan medis.

"Maaf lama, Sakura-san sibuk. " Shino tersenyum begitu mendapati Hinata siuman, "Hinata kau sudah siuman?"

Hinata mengangguk saja. Meskipun agak sakit Hinata memaksakan senyum menyambut pertolongan Shino.

Sakura dengan wajah agak ditekuk duduk di depan Hinata. "Kenapa tidak ke klinik saja, sih? Aku sibuk. "

Beruntung masih jadi rahasia diantara mereka, Sakura benar-benar seperti berkepribadian ganda. Satu sisi dia akan biasa saja ke nakamanya, namun terhadap Hinata, gadis berambut gelap itu bagaikan musuhnya si pink. Padahal Hinata tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun yang menyakiti hati Sakura. Kenapa? Belum ada yang tahu alasannya, termasuk Hinata sendiri yang sekarang terdiam sesaat.

Kemudian Hinata tersenyum dan mengucap maaf pelan. Sakura mulai mengalirkan chakra. Tatapannya begitu fokus.

Shino menganggukan kepala. Shikamaru bangkit dan menutupi jejak amaterasu.

Transfer chakra memakan beberapa waktu, setelah selesai dia memberikan sebuah ramuan yang biasa digunakan untuk memulihkan diri.

"Minum ini. Kenapa kau terluka? Semalam kabur. Apa kau tersinggung dengan fakta yang kukatakan? " cecar Sakura sakarstik.

"Hei.. Kau biasa saja bisa, Sakura? Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tetapi bukan begini caramu bertanya. Kau ini murid Hokage Kelima tapi perilakumu bikin aku muak. " Kiba mendesis tidak terima Hinata dibentak begitu.

Tentu saja, Hinata itu sahabat sekaligus adiknya. Dan Sakura dengan seenaknya membentak tepat di depan matanya. Hei... meskipun dia tidak tahu apa masalah mereka, hanya saja, logisnya, tidak seharusnya perlakuan ninja medis itu begitu. Kiba menatap Hinata yang sempat tersentak kecil, Kiba kian merutuk dalam hati saat Hinata malam mencoba tersenyum sambil mengucap maaf.

Shino berdehem.

Shikamaru mengamati.

Hinata? Dia tidak ingin berdebat. Biasanya dia diam. Namun sekarang ia lebih memilih tersenyum walau keterkejutan masih hinggap. Lebih baik begitu karena Hinata tahu diamnya dia hanya akan menambah masalah kian rumit.

"Sakura-san terimakasih. "

- **YnK** -

Pemulihan berjalan lancar. Mereka; Shino, Kiba dan Shikamaru menjelaskan kepada Hiashi kalau puteri mereka hanya membela diri saat musuh menyerang. Shikamaru sebenarnya merasa canggung apalagi ketika Hiashi menunjukan wajah masam.

Ah, konflik klan memang merepotkan.

Setiap lima jam Shikamaru bolak-balik ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia mengantar berbagai ramuan. Sesekali dia juga membawa Ninja medis. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi, keadaan ini disembunyikan. Hokage saja tidak tahu. Hanya mereka, segelintir orang, diantaranya; Klan Hyuuga, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino dan Ninja medis pun hanya beberapa. Termasuk Tsunade-sama yang dimintai bantuan membuat obat.

H-1 menjelang pernikahan, Hinata sudah bisa memulihkan diri. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Kiba, Hinata mengalami kelumpuhan. Namun itu hanya berlangsung duahari. Hinata bersyukur Tsunade-sama mau meracikkan ramuan ajaib.

Hinata berdiri di roka. Ia sibuk memandangi pohon yang tumbuh di tengah tanah lapang. Sampai-sampai Shikamaru yang datang dan berdehem beberapa kali tidak ia gubris.

Hinata mendudukan diri. Pikirannya bertanya banyak hal. Sedari dulu Hinata akui ia mengagumi Naruto namun Hiashi-sama sempat salah paham kalau Hinata mencintai Naruto. Hinata menjelaskanya ditengah perkumpulan keluarga. Betapa malunya dia. Naruto adalah inspirasi, motivasi eksternal. Hinata suka semangat dan sifat pantang menyerahnya, Ia palah berpikir mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman. Namun ayahnya tetap saja mengira kalau anaknya itu cinta mati pada satu-satunya keturunan Uzumaki. Saat Naruto datang membawa lamaran tentu Hiashi bakal menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Satu sisi Naruto itu pemimpin desa dan di sisi lain Ia tidak menanggung malu lagi. Hinata menolak saat pertama kali diberitahu namun sang ayah tidak menerima penolakan. Rasanya lelah, Hinata menyender di tiang penyangga, matanya menatap awan, "Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Aku ingin sepertimu, bergerak bebas. Menjadi awan juga tidak mengapa. " bisiknya pelan.

Shikamaru menghela napas, eksistensinya ini abstrak kali ya? Sedari tadi sudah berdehem sampai serak Hinata tidak kunjung sadar.

"Ah, merepotkan! "

Barulah Hinata menoleh cepat, Shikamaru tersenyum kecut.

"S-shikamaru-san sejak kapan kau berada di situ? "

"Sejak kau berdiri di roka, duduk dan meratapi nasib. Apa sebegitunya kau tidak ingin menikah dengan Naruto? "

Berarti sudah lama? Astaga Hinata gelagapan. "M-maaf. Aku tidak tahu. " Hinata menghela napas, pertanyaan Shikamaru ia abai.

Shikamaru mengangguk saja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan? Apa ramuannya manjur? "

"Sudah baikan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa bertarung saat ini. Shikamaru-san, apa aku boleh menolak pernikahan ini? Maksudku... Aku ingin menemukan pria yang benar-benar aku cintai. "

Shikamaru terdiam lama hal itu membuat Hinata berharap-harap cemas.

"Klan melarangmu. Aku tahu, suka tidak suka kau harus mematuhi peraturan klan. Merepotkan. "

Hinata ingin bertanya lagi namun urung saat Shikamaru meletakan ramuan obat lantas pergi.

Hinata tidak bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi usahanya dipandang rendah. Dengan cara pernikahan, bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia itu mau disingkirkan?

Hinata benci hal itu.

Keesokan harinya, masih pagi buta Hinata terjaga. Susah tidur. Hinata mendudukan tubuh. Perlahan ia mengalirkan chakra.

Alirannya tidak selancar dulu. Hinata diam-diam mendesis.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat dengan pertarungannya kemarin. Ia penasaran, apakah lelaki itu selamat? Dua lawan satu sebenarnya tidak terlalu mustahil tetapi kalau lawan kekuatannya setinggi langit bagaimana dengan si penolong yang hanya sendiri memegang katana?

Hinata ingin berterimakasih. Sungguh. Lengkungan samar tercipta. Kapan yah Hinata bisa berjumpa?

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum malu.

- **YnK** -

Naruto bangun lebih awal, hari ini merupakan hari membahagialan dalam hidupnya. Pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

Dulu pernah ada rumor jika Heiress Hyuuga itu menyukainya diam-diam. Sering menguntitnya pulang atau pergi. Hanya rumor tapi bikin hati Naruto berdebar.

Dia memegang dadanya. Terlalu dini jika ia menyukai Hinata. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan senang mengingat hari ini Naruto akan diberkati. Atau mungkin perasaan senang saat tahu ada gadis baik-baik menaruh hati? Entahlah.

Naruto menoleh saat Iruka membuka pintu apartemen sambil menenteng setelan jas.

"Ah, ternyata sudah bangun. Tumben. " ujarnya kalem. Iruka meletakan jas itu di atas meja. Ia menyalakan lampu.

Kondisi apartemen yang tidak ada rapi-rapinya membuat Iruka geleng-geleng.

Sunggingan Naruto tidak pudar malah makin ceria. Iruka sampai bergidik merasakan aura tersebut.

"Kau datang terlalu pagi, sensei. Tapi tidak apa, kau kan akan jadi waliku. "

Iruka tersenyum.

"Hiduplah dengan baik setelah ini, Naruto. Jaga Hinata. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian menjalin hubungan. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertarik pada gadis kecuali Haruno Sakura. Dan sekarang, aku mengantarkan jas mahal ke tempat bocah yang mau diwakili olehku. Ini aneh. "

Naruto menggaruk tengguk, suara serak khas bangun tidur menggema di ruangan tak seberapa luas.

"Memangnya harus kelihatan menjalin hubungan dulu ya sebelum ada pernikahan? " Naruto berkata lagi, "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan Sakura. "

Iruka salah tingkah. "Tidak juga." ia gelagapan. Ah, Sakura... Iruka tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Jadinya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar. "Sudahlah, mandi sana! Pernikahan akan dilakukan dua jam lagi. Kau harus siap-siap. Jangan sampai bikin malu! "

"Baik, ayah. " jawab Naruto sekenanya. Namun hal itu sukses membuat Iruka berhenti di ambang pintu sejenak.

Pertama kali dalam hidup Iruka berdebar. Ia terharu.

- **YnK** -

Pagi hari yang cerah. Suasana meriah. Semua orang berbondong-bondong datang ke depan kantor hokage dengan baju mewah. Hari ini merupakan hari membahagiakan, warga desa konoha tersenyum suka cita meramaikan acara nikah.

Tak terkecuali para pasukan anbu. Walaupun keamanan desa lebih utama, mereka menghadiri acara tersebut. Pasalnya ini adalah pernikahan hokage, pemimpin desa. Walaupun acaranya mendadak, tetapi berkat bantuan warga desa dan para ninja persiapan telah terlaksana dengan baik.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia berdiri di bawah pohon mengenakan jas yang katanya buang-buang uang. Sesekali ia merapikan penampilan.

Kiba datang menepuk pundak, Shikamaru menoleh dan tersenyum. Shino tidak membawa serangga-serangganya. Akamaru tampak tenang. Para rekan lain satu per satu berkumpul. Kecuali Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia sudah kembali namun dia pergi lagi. Laki-laki itu banyak memikul penderitaan. Pulangpun hatinya terasa sakit. Shikamaru pernah melihatnya sekali saat Sasuke berdiri termenung di taman manshion uchiha. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Si Tunggal Uchiha pulang.

"Ah, rasanya baru kemarin aku berbincang dengan Hinata, menggodanya, sekarang dia akan jadi istri hokage. Rasanya sakit. " setelah Kiba mengatakan itu Shino memberinya tinju di kepala. Kiba mengelusnya.

"Kau ini... Dasar keranjang busuk!"

Kiba manyun dikatai begitu oleh Shino.

"Ternyata Hinata mendahului kita yah? Aku tidak menyangka. " Ino berkata sambil melirik-lirik Sai. Lelaki itu tidak peka dan malah menatap Ino bingung. Pasangan ini bikin nakama yang lain terkikik. Pasalnya, siapa sih yang tidak tahu perasaan Nona Yamana ke mantan anbu, Sai? Sudah dikejar, ditempel sampai ditembak, ekspresi Sai masihlah sama. Tidak menolak tidak menerima. Selalu saja senyum itu yang keluar, senyuman palsu.

Semuanya tersenyum kecuali Sakura. Gadis itu, dia sangat pendiam. Seolah tidak senang.

Tenten berdehem, berniat menarik perhatian Sakura. Namun gadis itu pergi meninggalkan semua rekannya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Entah mau kemana.

Perbincangan mereka berhenti saat acara akan dimulai.

Naruto nampak gagah dengan jas putihnya. Bunga mawar merah terselip di saku. Rambutnya, sepertinya baru saja dipangkas. Bikin pangling.

Para nakama berbisik-bisik. Perubahan Naruto sungguh luar biasa.

Di bawah mentari pagi, Naruto menunggu sang mempelai. Saat yang ditunggu tiba, Naruto begitu terpana. Sosok itu nampak anggun. Dia berjalan diapit sang ayah.

Iruka berdehem. Naruto mempertegas penampilan. Saat itu ia begitu gugup. Sampai-sampai Hinata yang sudah berada si sampingnya tidak ia sadari.

"Nak, kuserahkan Hinata padamu. "

Gandengan itu terlepas begitu Naruto mengambil alih. "Baik, Hiashi-sama. "

Naruto memegang lembut tangan Hinata. Membawanya berjalan ke para tetua. Untuk diberkati.

Hinata tidak berani mendongak, ia menunduk sepanjang jalan. Hatinya gelisah. Jujur, ia tidak merasakan bahagia.

Bibirnya membuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu kalau saja suara jeritan itu tidak terdengar. Cepat-cepat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Pun Naruto. Ia yang hampir disatukan oleh tetua tertunda sejenak.

"Ada apa? "ujar Naruto bingung.

Kemudian tanah bergetar. Warga sipil menjerit ketakutan. Para nakama masuk ke pepohonan. Memantau kondisi.

Sampai kemudian Sakura meloncat mundur menghindari sebuah serangan, ia menggunakan pukulan terbaiknya, Shanaroo untuk menangkis. Sakura terengah.

Anbu memerintahkan warga sipil untuk berlindung. Lantas mereka terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. Satu kelompok melompat berpencar. Kelompok satunya membuat barikade perlindungan darurat.

"Astaga, ada apa ini? Apa musuh sedang menyerang? " Kiba berdebar. Ia meloncati pepohonan. Di sana.. Di tanah lapang, dua lelaki berbeda ukuran mendekat. Auranya kuat. Mereka luar biasa kuat.

"Semuanya hati-hati! " Shikamaru memerintah. Semuanya mengangguk patuh.

Sementara itu Naruto memandang jauh ke sana seolah bisa melihat di kejauhan. "Aku akan memastikannya. Ini bahaya! Semuanya! Lindungi warga sipil, amankan penduduk! Ini darurat. Hinata, kau kau berhati-hatilah! "

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menaikan gaun pengantin. Gaun itu besar dan panjang membuatnya susah bergerak lincah.

Namun tanpa diduganya, sebuah serangan telak mengantamnya hingga merobohkan dinding. Tubuh Hinata rasanya remuk. Luka kemarin masih belum pulih benar sekarang bertambah. Hinata merintih. Ia bangkit tertatih. Seketika batuk darah. Gaunnya kotor, ujungnya sobek. Hinata melap darah segar itu menggunakan tangan. Kemudian matanya menemukan si penyerang di atas. Lelaki itu lagi.

Lelaki itu mendekat. Menyeringai mengerikan dimata Hinata. Seketika itu tubuh Hinata bergetar.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan orang ini? Kenapa menyerang desanya? Hinata tidak lagi memikirkan acara pernikannya dengan Naruto yang sepertinya bakal gagal.

"Kau... Apa maumu? Kenapa membuat keributan di sini? " tanya Hinata lantang.

Beberapa anbu mendekat dan menyerang. Serangan mereka seketika membalik membuat kaget, mereka menghindar cepat. Lelaki itu seolah-olah cermin. Berkali-kali serangan datang kemudian memantul dan menyerang balik tuannya. Namun Hinata bisa melihat, di tangan lelaki itu ada rinengan.

Hinata melangkah mundur saat musuh kian mendekat. Hinata jengkel, kenapa disaat ada musuh ia tidak bisa menyerang? Kenapa dia harus terluka?

Dan penyebabnya adalah orang yang sama. Ia frustasi.

"Perkenalkan, aku Momoshiki Otsutsuki. "

Buat apa berkenalan kalau dia adalah musuh. Hinata tidak habis pikir. Maka dari itu menyerang. Dengan gesit ia maju. Chakra di kedua telapak tangannya yang berwarna biru memukul musuh habis-habisan. Namun musuh mudah sekali menghindar. Hinata sudah ngos-ngosan. Demi apapun, tubuhnya tidak fit. Ia mulai merasakan sakit.

Tubuh Hinata diserang balik, semua pukulan chakra dibalikan melalui tangan itu, Hinata terlempar. Beberapa pukulan mengenai tubuh. Satu mengenai ulu hati. Nyerinya luar biasa. Lagi-lagi ia batuk darah.

"Wah, apa segini saja kekuatanmu? Dimana jutsu mengagetkan itu yang kau gunakan untuk melawanku tempo hari? " Momoshiki terkekeh. Jubahnya berkibar-kibar.

Hinata tidak berniat menjawab. Ia melakukan serangan lagi. Dia mengeluarkan chakra lagi. Namun serangannya selalu meleset.

Dengan mudah Momoshiki berkali-kali melukai Hinata. Ia tahu kalau lawannya ini miskin chakra. Hal itu sangat memudahkannya menjalankan rencana.

Kali ini tidak bisa ditolerir, Hinata benar-benar tak berkutik. Mati rasa. Byakugannya meredup. Disaat tak berdaya begitu, Momoshiki hendak melemparkan serangan chakra ke arahnya. Hinata sudah bersiap.

Namun serangan itu tak kunjung mengenainya. Hinata membuka matanya. Chakra jingga melindungi. Naruto berdiri di depannya, melindungi dirinya, jubahnya berkibar. Tubuhnya diselimuti chakra. Hinata tersenyum samar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? " suara Naruto berat dan tegas. Hinata hanya menggumam.

"Wah wah.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Uzumaki Naruto? " suara Momoshiki menggema. Lelaki bertanduk seperti kelinci itu menyenyeringai.

Naruto menggunakan chakra kyuubi. Melindungi Hinata dan para tetua yang berdiri menggigil.

"Melindungi mereka, memangnya apalagi, huh? " jubah jingga berkibar-kibar. Itu tak luput dari mata Hyuuga Hinata.

Momoshiki menyeringai dan berkata, "Serahkan dia dan kulepaskan desa."

Seketika Naruto melihat orang yang diincar oleh Momoshiki, para tetua juga melihat kearah sana.

Apa maksud Momoshiki? Hinata? Dia... Kenapa mereka menginginkan calon istrinya?

"Tidak akan! Tidak boleh! Hinata tidak ada urusan denganmu! "

"Kheh, benarkah? " ujar Momoshiki. Tiba-tiba Kinshiki datang. Tubuhnya besar. Hal itu mengacaukan konsentrasi Naruto saat dia harus menahan Momoshiki sementara di satu sisi dia diserang jarak jauh.

Naruto bertahan dan menyerang. Dia melemparkan rasengan dan secara aneh, rasengan itu lenyap tepat di hadapan momoshiki.

"Pemaksaan akan aku lakukan. Kenapa kau harus repot-repot menyerangku? " tangan Momoshiki, sebelah kiri, menjulur. Barulah Naruto sadar, rinengan membuka ditelapak tangan dan seketika itu, rasengan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menyerang muncul dan menyerang balik ke arahnya.

Seperti batu makan tuan.

Ledakan besar menggema. Memporak-porandakan desa. Tanah rusak. Bangunan hancur. Orang-orang menjerit ketakutan. Shinobi terluka.

Hinata bergetar. Dia tak sanggup melihat. Kalau Momoshiki memang berniat membawanya maka biarlah. Ia tidak bisa melihat warga tak bersalah menjerit ketakutan. Ia tidak sanggup melihat para shinobi terluka. Maka ia bangkit. Tubuhnya sempat oleng, ia berjalan mendekat.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Tetap berlindung di belakangku! Jalan melakukan hal-hal bodoh! "

Hinata tersenyum, "Naruto, terimakasih. " gadis itu menepuk pundak Si Pirang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja dari awal? Kau tidak harus melihat kemalangan ini."

Hinata diam. Wajahnya terlihat tegas. Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari hutan terperangah. Jadi, yang menyerang Hinata tempo hari adalah mereka? Astaga... Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan mereka?

"Hinata... " bisiknya. Kiba yang baru saja menyusul ikut terkejut. Pun nakama yang lain.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Kenapa Hinata harus menyerah begitu saja?

Shikamaru memikirkan strategi agar bisa menyerang dua makhluk aneh itu.

Hinata mengangkat kedua lengan ke dada. Orang-orang mengira dia akan mengeluarkan jutsu andalan. Namun tebakan mereka salah.

Naruto menatap Hinata lama. Masih dalam lindungan chakra kyuubi, Hinata mengeluarkan chakra. Tubuhnya terselimuti chakra biru, byakugannya aktif.

Gadis itu terbatuk, Kiba menjerit, "Hinata... Tidak! Hinata jangan lakukan! "

Gadis itu masih fokus, lambat laun chakranya berubah warna indigo. Disertai angin, tiba-tiba ada api menyambar Momoshiki. Lelaki itu terkejut, serangan itu hampir mengenainya, namun malang, Kinshiki terkena api itu. Dia terbakar dan berteriak.

Momoshiki mendecih, "Kau memang selalu menarik, Hyuuga Hinata. "

Angin begitu kuat, chakranya menjadi hijau indah. Seperti dedaunan yang lebat dan menenangkan, lantas transparan bersama si empu. Naruto tidak berkedip.

"Hinata... "bisiknya lirih, kemudian ia tersadar dan menjerit, "HINATA! "

Momoshiki bertindak waspada. Apa yang ia tunggu ternyata datang juga. Apalagi kalau bukan jutsu unik gadis itu.

Dia sudah pernah melawan sebelumnya, paling tidak ia tahu seperti apa pola gadis itu.

Tudung transparan Momoshiki berkibar, kemudian tiba-tiba, terlepas. Rambutnya terpotong beberapa helai. Lengannya tersayat, bajunya compang-camping. Momoshiki kalah gesit.

Tangannya bergerak-gerak menembakan bola chakra berharap mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Nihil. Sampai Kinshiki menjerit ketika kedua matanya tertancap kunai.

"Beraninya kau! "geramnya murka.

Semua orang takjub. Pukulan telak dari tengguk Momoshiki dapat. Tepat di titik buta byakugan. Lelaki itu jatuh bebas dan menghantam tanah retak.

Lelaki itu berdiri sambil mengelap darah disudut bibir. Byakugannya aktif namun tidak sanggup melihat keberadaan Hinata. Dia seperti menghilang. Momoshiki hampir putus asa, kemudian melihat Naruto yang melihat ke arah atas, mencari-cari.

"Kau bisa menyerang tapi kau tidak bisa melindungi. " ujarnya. Tangannya terjulur, sebuah bola chakra hitam meluncur bebas ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menamengi diri dengan chakra. Namun bola cakra itu seolah menyerap tameng Naruto dan mengenainya. Ledakan terdengar lagi, Naruto terpental jauh menjebol dinding.

"Naruto! "

Momoshiki tersenyum mendengar jeritan itu. Kemudian dia mengarahkan bola hitam yang sama ke atas. Entah kenapa ia merasa suara itu dari sana.

Dan benar saja beberapa saat setelah bola hitam terlepas, ada ledakan di atas dan Hinata melayang. Berlumur darah. Dia jatuh bebas.

Tergeletak tak berdaya. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya berusaha menyelamatkan Hinata dari cengkraman musuh, naasnya mereka malah terpental. Dan semua jutsu yang mereka gunakan untuk menyerang malah membalik menyerang diri mereka sendiri.

Kekacauan itu berakhir dengan dibawanya Hinata. Momoshiki membawa pula Kinshiki. Mereka melayang, bagaikan menggunakan teleportasi, jejak mereka musnah.

Naruto yang terluka parah merintih, "Hinata... Hinata.. "ujarnya pelan.

Nakama yang lain yang terpental bangkit dan mendekati Sang Hokage. Mereka membantu Hokage tersebut. Mata Naruto terpejam.

Sakura bertindak cepat, dia mengalirkan chakra penyembuh ke Naruto. Aliran hijau itu membuatnya berkeringat. Sakura panas dingin saat Naruto tak kunjung membuka mata.

Shikamaru menggigit bibirnya. Ada banyak pertanyaan.

Kiba dan Shino bergerak, melakukan pengejaran terhadap Hinata. Kiba memimpin di depan, beberapa kali pria itu mengumpat.

Shino di belakang nampak tenang, Namun hatinya cemas. Bagaimana tidak cemas? Teman setimnya dibawa pergi setelah musuh menggegerkan desa, melukai Hokage dan menewaskan beberapa warga sipil.

Shino tidak mendapati jejak chakra. Chakra Hinata hilang tepat di hutan timur.

"Kiba! " seru Shino memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu Shino," ucapan Kiba menggantung, Shino yang menunggu kalimat itu harus menghela napas karena Kiba tak kunjung menjawabnya. Akamaru menggonggong ke arah balik semak-semak. Mata hewan itu nyalang mengarah ke tengah hutan.

"Apa kita harus melaporkan ini kepada Hokage?"

"Ya. " bisik Shino lemah.

Mereka kembali ke desa. Raut penuh kesedihan menghiasi wajah Kiba. Semua mata mengarah pada mereka, Kiba menggeleng kalau dia tidak berhasil menelusuri jejak Hinata bersama Momoshiki. Para nakama membelalakan mata dan menutup mulut. Terutama Tenten.

Gadis itu hendak mencecar Kiba dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Shikamaru maju menahan lengan Tenten.

"Tidak sekarang... Keadaan sedang kacau. " ujar Shikamaru. Tenang.

Namun Tenten dapat mendengar getaran disetiap katanya, mata Shikamaru tampak sendu.

Tenten menatap sedih ke arah Naruto. Fokusnya mengarah ke tanah. Genangan darah.

-YnK-

Keributan sudah jelas terjadi di Desa Konoha. Dengan terlukanya Hokage, tewasnya beberapa warga sipil, anbu dan shinobi yang terluka parah, hilangnya calon Heiress Hyuuga, menggemparkan lima aliansi negara ninja.

Ada rapat mendadak para kage, Naruto digantikan oleh Shikamaru. Mereka berlima membahas bagaimana cara membawa Hinata kembali dan menghukum Momoshiki.

Setelah keputusan di dapat, mereka mengeluarkan shinobi terbaik untuk melacak keberadaan Hyuuga Hinata. Berbagai misi dilakukan.

Ini bukan pertama kali terjadi di Desa Konoha. Bukan pertama kali juga Heiress Hyuuga dibawa orang lain. Motifnya belum diketahui. Tetapi mereka cemas jika niat mereka seperti Negara Kumogakure dulu, menculik heiress demi kekkei genkai. Demi menambah kekuatan agar bisa menggempur Konoha sampai tak tersisa.

Shikamaru sampai tak fokus pada dokumen di tangan, pikirannya masih mengambang jauh ke sana.

"Shikamaru-sama, apa sebaiknya kita menghubungi Sasuke? Maksudku dia mengabdikan diri ke Konoha, dia juga berjanji jikalau Naruto terluka dia akan bertanggung jawab buat desa? "

"Jikapun berjanji kalau dia punya kesibukan percuma. "

"Memang dia sesibuk apa? " cibir lelaki itu. Ah, Sasuke sepertinya masih banyak orang yang membencimu. Mungkinkah ini yang membuatmu memilih mengembara ketimbang menikmati hidup di Konoha?

Shikamaru menatap tajam, "Kau tidak lupa kalau Sasuke juga dalam misi rahasia, bukan? Dari pada kau sibuk menuruti emosi lebih baik kau lakukan sesuatu yang benar. "

Lelaki itu terbungkam.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Benar-benar runyam.

-YnK-

Jauh dari hiruk pikuk Desa Konoha, di dalam hutan belantara, Hinata terbatuk pelan. Ia bergerak sedikit karena posisinya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Hinata tidak sanggup membuka mata, ia tidak sanggup mengucap kata. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar walau samar-samar.

Hinata mencoba menggerakan tangan. Sialnya tangannya terikat. Tidak perlu membuka mata, tubuhnya bisa merasakan tali chakra yang kuat membelenggunya.

Bibirnya bergerak pelan, desah napasnya tidak beraturan. Keringat mengucur deras, menandakan betapa letihnya sang gadis.

Hinata tidak sanggup melihat. Semuanya gelap. Hinata berpikir kira-kira dia ada di mana? Ke mana perginya Pemuda Otsutsuki itu? Apa yang akan Dia lakukan?

Sebuah gerakan kecil membuat Momoshiki menyeringai. Tangan putih pucatnya terulur, jemarinya membelai wajah Hinata yang basah. Dari dahi yang tidak terlalu lapang, alis yang melengkung indah, lentiknya bulu mata, hidung mungil khas perempuan Hyuuga, bibir mungil tipis yang berpotensi minta dicium, dagu yang indah, Momoshiki merangkumnya.

Semua keindahan ini, membuat Momoshiki semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

Kedua jari Momoshiki bergerak naik menuju kelopak mata. Sebuah gerakan cepat tercipta saat Momoshiki menekan masuk secara paksa, sebuah jeritan menggema memenuhi belantara hutan.

Ada yang terenggut di sana. Betapa sakitnya hingga mendadak hutan sunyi senyap seolah turut berduka.

- **YnK** -

Maaf lama, jangan bosen nunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Salam sayang, Yoshiro no Yukki


	5. 5

Sakura berjalan gontai setelah keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto. Kantung mata setebal penggaris yang biasa ia gunakan terlihat begitu...hitam. Kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? " Shikamaru datang dan langsung menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Perempuan itu memandang lelah, orang ini... Apa tidak bosan menanyakan hal yang sama berulangkali? Sakura berniat mengabaikannya. Tetapi deheman Shikamaru mengurungkan tindakannya.

"Kurasa kau dengar suaraku. Berhenti mengabaikan orang lain, Sakura. "

Mulutnya tajam sekali.

Sakura melirik sinis, kata-kata Shikamaru tepat menusuk dirinya. Memang kenapa kalau dia mengabaikan 'orang-orang? ', apa dia salah? Tidak, itu haknya!

Lagipula suasana hatinya sedang anjlok akhir-akhir ini. Wajar kalau dirinya kurang peka atau bahkan sengaja tidak peduli terhadap yang lain. Meskipun mereka adalah rekannya sendiri.

Sakura butuh penenang.

"Dia belum siuman. Depresi berat. Puas? "

"Oh.. Terimakasih. "

Ya Tuhan betapa jengkelnya Sakura hari ini. Sudah seminggu sejak insiden penculikan Hinata, sikap Shikamaru tak sehangat dulu. Sementara itu, orang yang 'mengejar' dirinya masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit konoha sambil memanggil-manggil nama si Sulung Hyuuga.

Rasanya ingin meledak saat si pengguna kageshibori no jutsu juga melenggang begitu saja. Tanpa ada rasa terimakasih meskipun sudah mengucapkannya. Lihat, wajahnya sedatar tembok!

"Apa pentingnya si 'perempuan itu' sampai membuatku dipandang sebelah mata? " geramnya.

 **.**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Matahari Yoshiro no Yukki**

Pria berambut putih bergigi runcing membawa selembar gulungan. Kelihatannya begitu penting sampai tadi, Juugo membentaknya gara-gara ia hendak mengintip sedikit isinya.

"Apa pentingnya sih? Aku penasaran. Nah, Sasuke mana lagi? "

Suigetsu memasuki ruangan terlarang, opsi terakhir yang belum ia pilih, bermaksud mencari pemuda Uchiha itu. Abaikan larangan, peraturan ada untuk dilanggar, itu motonya. Deritan pintu terdengar mengerikan, walau kelihatannya pintu kayunya masih sekokoh tebing namun tidak menunjukan kalau kayu itu benar-benar kuat, lihat, bubuk kayu berjatuhan seperti hujan. Suigetsu menghindar sedikit, repot kalau ia harus menepuk-nepuk rambutnya akibat debu kayu.

Aroma kering dan berdebu langsung menelusup masuk. Suigetsu terbatuk mendadak. Ruangan ini... Gelap. Apa Sasuke ada di dalam? Suigetsu melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ke dalam, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke ada di sini. Hawa keberadaannya nol besar.

"Sasuke.. Oi! Kau di dalam? " yah... Intuisinya memang benar, Sasuke tidak ada di sini. Jadi terasa percuma ia memanggil. "Lebih baik aku cari Sasuke di tempat lain saja! "

Suigetsu keluar ruangan, ia mengunci pintu seperti semula. Tanpa pelindung, tanpa segel dan tanpa chakra. Dulu Suigetsu pernah bertanya kepada Sasuke, kenapa sebuah pintu rahasia tidak dijaga? Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng, kalau dijaga bakal ketahuan kalau itu berbeda. Yah terdengar masuk akal tapi... tetap saja aneh.

Suigetsu benar-benar penasaran, gulungan ini memiliki simbol khusus. Tangannya gatal ingin membuka namun hatinya mengatakan jangan.

"Ishh! Menyebalkan! Sebenarnya kau di mana Sasuke!"

"Urusai!"

"Karin? Kau lihat Sasuke? Aku perlu menyerahkan gulungan ini kepadanya! "

Karin berdehem, "Tidak! Sejak semalam dia tidak terlihat. "

Suigetsu mendesah, dia spontan menepuk jidatnya. Gulungan ditangan ia pandangi horror, "Jadi aku harus menyimpan gulungan ini? "

Karin memilih meninggalkan lelaki itu di koridor. Mendengar ocehan dan ratapan Suigetsu tidak ada faedahnya. Yang ada bawa masalah.

"Sasuke.. Kau ke mana? " bisik Karin pelan. Suigetsu sudah tak terlihat barang sesentipun. Langkah Karin pelan merenenungi Pemuda Uchiha satu-satunya.

Sasuke memang tidak terlihat sejak semalam. Sebelum pergi dia hanya mengatakan kalau ia ingin memantau Konoha.

Ah, kenapa Sasuke harus melakukan itu?

"Dasar bodoh, mau-maunya jadi hokage bayangan. Dengan kemampuanmu sendiri kau bisa menjadi hokage dan memimpin desa. Kau juga bisa membalas dendam atas matinya Klan Uchiha pada tetua! Dan kau palah membiarkan rubah itu menjadi penguasa. Astagaa.. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke? " rutuk Karin. Ia gemas sendiri dengan pola pikir Sasuke.

Pembantaian Klan Uchiha hingga menyisakan Sasuke sendirian terasa begitu menyakitkan. Karin terkadang heran, bocah secilik itu diharuskan menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Mentalnya ditempa kelewat batas. Sasuke jadi pendiam mungkin juga karena masa lalunya.

Karin tanpa sadar melangkah ke belakang rumah. Ia mendekap dirinya sendiri. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit.

Dan, begitu menyakitkan saat mengetahui kakaknya, Itachi, target yang diincar setengah mati ternyata memiliki alasan kuat menyisakan Sasuke sebagai Uchiha satu-satunya. Karena cinta. Karena rasa sayangnya terhadap Sasuke, satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki.

Karin memghembuskan napasnya, terkadang kehidupan tidak pernah memberi Sasuke kebahagiaan. Tak pernah sekalipun. Jika kelak ada yang bisa membuat Sasuke berubah, Karin akan sangat berterimakasih. Siapapun dia. Kecuali Naruto!

Juugo memandang heran, kedatangan Suigetsu dengan raut muka ditekuk bukanlah rutinitas. Meskipun statistik peristiwa itu biasa sering terjadi.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa gulungan itu belum kau berikan kepada Sasuke? Itu gulungan penting! "

Namun, pertanyaan Juugo malah membuat Suigetsu semakin menjadi. Dia duduk dengan kasar di samping pria kekar, Juugo, dan melemparkan gulungan itu ke arahnya.

"Ini! Aku tidak mau! Kasih saja sendiri ke Sasuke! " teriaknya.

"Kenapa aku? Hey Suigetsu! Ini tugasmu! Cepat kau berikan kepada Sasuke, gulungan ini kelihatan begitu penting! " Juuga memberikan gulungan itu dengan cara yang sama saat Suigetsu melemparkannya.

"Tidak mau! Sasuke tidak ada di markas! Sudahlah, aku lelah! "

"Memang Sasuke ke mana? " tanya Juugo bingung.

"Mana aku tahu! Kalau aku tahu sudah kulempar gulungan ini ke wajahnya! " sungut Suigetsu. Dia benar-benar jengkel ke Juugo. Kalau Suigetsu tahu dia tidak bakal sejenengkel ini. Dan kalau ia tahu di mana Sasuke Uchiha itu gulungan berstempel khusus ini tidak bakal ada di tangannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Memangnya kau berani? Terakhir kali kau dihukum Sasuke sekitar lima bulan lalu. Dan kau pingsan seminggu setelahnya! "

Suigetsu terdiam. Dia melotot ke Juugo.

Dia... Kenapa mengungkit-ngungkit masalah itu? Dasar menyebalkan! Suigetsu menendang Juugo akibat jengkelnya mendadak naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Hey! "

"Rasakan! Berisik! "

Juugo ingin mendendang Suigetsu balik tetapi diurungkan. Sasuke kelihatannya telah pulang.

Sasuke memasuki area hutan tempatnya bersembunyi. Dia menggunakan segel agar jalannya terbuka. Kemudian dia melompati dahan agar sampai ke markas.

Tampak Juugo dan Suigetsu yang duduk santai di halaman. Sasuke menyernyit mendapati Suigetsu cemberut dari kejauhan, ia mendengus.

"Kau pulang sesiang ini, apa memantau Konoha harus selama itu? " suara jutek Suigetsu menggema.

Juugo berdehem, ia tidak ingin ada keributan akibat emosi Suigetsu yang Sepertinya sudah memuncak akibat ditahan sejak tadi.

"Konoha di serang! " jelas Sasuke. Ia melihat Suigetsu yang enggan menatapnya. Tatapannya beralih ke Juugo.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam." ujar Sasuke tegas. Dia melangkah masuk ke markas.

Sementara itu Suigetsu masuk ogah-ogahan. Juugo memukul kepala Suigetsu agar lelaki itu merubah sikap! Kepulangan Sasuke dengan wajah seserius itu pastilah ada kejadian besar yang menimpa desa kelahiran Si Pemuda Uchiha.

Sekali lagi Juugo memukul kepala Suigetsu pelan, lelaki itu hanya mendelik tidak suka.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengacau. Aku merasa tidak enak! "

Seketika itu juga Suigetsu terdiam. Melihat mata Juugo memancarkan aura gelisah membuat Suigetsu menekan emosi kekanakannya. Perasaannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dan sialnya, intuisi Juugo selalu benar.

 **.**

Begitu lengang, tiada jejak berisik. Ruang perawatan dijaga keamanannya oleh pasukan elit konoha, anbu. Mereka berjaga di depan pintu. Yang lain menelusup tak terlihat ke berbagai sudut. Para tetua memerintahkan kepada mereka agar menjaga hokage tetap selamat, apalagi dengan kondisi memprihatinkan seperti sekarang.

Shikamaru bermaksud menjenguk, setelah melewati dua penjaga pintu, mereka membukakan pintu untuk wakil hokage masuk.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas begitu di dalam ruangan. Ia jengah pada diri sendiri, sewaktu penyerangan itu dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kini ia harus mengikat hati agar tegar melihat sang teman sekaligus pimpinan desa itu terbaring lemah.

Sakura mengatakan kalau naruto depresi berat. Dia sendiri tahu penyebabnya. Hinata hyuga. Mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat Naruto tak bisa mengerjapkan mata.

Shikamaru berjalan pelan. Ia sedikit membuka jendela agar udara segar memenuhi ruangan. Kemudian dia berdiri di sana seraya memandangi Naruto. Pikirannya sudah jauh mengelana.

Derit pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, Mantan Hokahe Kelima, Tsunade Senju membawakan bunga dan menggantinya.

Pikiran Shikamaru kembali berkelana. Nona Tsunade lama tak terlihat tapi sekarang dia ada di depan mata. Buru-buru Shikamaru membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Jangan terlalu cemas. Bocah itu akan baik-baik saja. "

Shikamaru sendiri bingung, bagaimana bisa Nona Tsunade terlihat santai begini? Ditengah peliknya keadaan?

"Maaf. Saya tidak mengerti. " ujarnya rendah.

Tsunade duduk di samping Naruto, tangannya membelai jemari pemuda pirang dengan sayang.

Tanpa melihat lawan mainnya, wanita setengah baya itu menjawab, "Terkadang, kehilangan seseorang bisa membuatmu sekarat. Naruto sedang mengalaminya. "

Tsunade tahu benar bahwa anak didik Asuma itu tengah menyernyitkan alis bingung. "Tapi bocah ini pasti bisa membuka mata nanti. Jika tidak akan kubunuh dalam tidurnya. Pemimpin tidak boleh lemah hanya karena perempuan. "

Shikamaru mengerjap, ia seolah baru mengerti. Benar juga. Walaupun ancaman Nona Tsunade tadi keterlaluan, Shikamaru sendiri yakin kalau wanita itu tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya. Begitu terlihat kalau wanita itu sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Saya sendiri tidak menduga akan ada serangan dari 'mereka'. "

"Mereka pasti punya motif. Sayangnya semua anbu tidak sanggup masuk ke dalam hutan timur. " desah Tsunade. Pandangannya begitu fokus dan pikirannya berkelana jauh. Semua tempat berhasil diintai dan di cari, kenapa hutan timur tidak bisa ditembus? Setahu Tsunade, hutan itu memang kelewat magisnya, dia sendiri selalu kehilangan arah. Begitu kuat, begitu pekat. Hutan timur begitu penuh misteri.

"Kiba dan Shino yang melakukan pengejaran. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka kehilangan jejak di sana. "

Tsunade langsung mengentikan kegiatannya, mengelus tangan Naruto. Dia berbalik dengan cepat menatap shikmaru tajam dengan alis menyernyit.

"Hutan Timur maksudmu? "

"Iya. Hutan timur. " jelas Shikamaru.

"Apakah pemimpin desa yang lain mengetahui ini? "

"Tidak. Saya meminta Kiba dan Shino untuk tutup mulut. "

"Bagaimana dengan para tetua? Apa mereka tahu? "

"Belum. Niatnya nanti saat pertemuan lima kage saya akan mengatakannya. "

"Tidak! Jangan kau katakan dulu. " seru Tsunade.

Shikamaru terperanjat, "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? "

"Tidak. Hanya saja mengatakan kalau kita kehilangan jejak di hutan timur bagaimana tanggapan mereka? "

Shikamaru mengerjap. "Seperti tidak masuk akal? "

"Lalu? "

"Ada yang disembunyikan desa dari desa lain karena betapa pekatnya hutan timur. Mungkin juga mereka akan mengira kalau Konoha sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu di sana. "

"Nah... Kau sepintar ayahmu rupanya, tidak, kau lebih pintar nak. " puji Tsunade. "Aku masih ada urusan. Jaga Naruto. "

Tsunade melangkahkan kaki dan menghilang di balik pintu. Otak Shikamaru menemui masalah sejenak.

Apa mungkin Nona Tsunade takut kalau hutan timur disebut ancaman? Mungkin saja iya. Mereka mungkin bakal mengeksploitasi hutan timur habis-habisan dan berujung frustasi lalu menuduh Konoha karena memyembunyikan sesuatu.

Shikamaru tertegun. Beruntung tindakannya waktu itu tepat, menyuruh Kiba dan Shino tutup mulut.

Shikamaru memandang Naruto sejenak, "Cepat bangun Naruto. Kau itu hokage. Urusi masalah desa, aku sudah pusing. " kemudian melangkah pergi.

Begitu pintu ditutup, angin menghembus kencang membuka jendela. Surai Naruto bergoyang, selang infusnya bergerak pelan. Saat itu tidak ada yang tahu kalau jemari Naruto bergerak-gerak.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke! Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Sekalipun kau adalah hokage bayangan!" Suigetsu mendesis marah. Matanya mendelik ke arah Uchiha satu-satunya.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk langsung mendongak mengikuti Suigetsu berdiri dan mendelik kearahnya. Rasa tidak ingin dibantah muncul, seketika itu juga manik segelap batu oniks menjadi merah. Sharingan aktif.

Juugo langsung menarik tangan Suigetsu agar lelaki itu duduk kembali. Karin membenarkan kacamatanya dan bergidik ngeri.

"Sasuke aku harap kau juga mengerti perasaan kami." Ujar Karin, dia mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Dan dia juga mengusulkan keberatanya dengan cara halus.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Dengan atau tanpa kalian aku juga bisa mengatasi hal ini." Sasuke bangkit, ia membawa katananya. Sosok Sasuke menghilang diruang terlarang dengan membawa gulungan bersegel hokage ke tujuh di tangannya.

Karin menghela napas, dia menatap Suigetsu dalam. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melihat Sasuke begitu. Hanya saja apa arti kita dihadapannya sekarang."

"Karin benar, harusnya kau lebih bisa mengontrol emosimu itu, Sui."

"Emosi katamu, kheh. Tentu kau juga sependapat denganku kan?"

Baik Juugo dan Karin tidak ada yang menjawab.

 **.**

Pelan sekali Sasuke meletakan katanya di atas meja. Sharingannya aktif sedari tadi, tepat saat Suigetsu mengamuk karena perintahnya. Tangannya bergerak membentuk segel, seketika itu juga cahaya biru memendar bagaikan portal.

Tangan Sasuke memasuki lubang hitam yang tepat berada di tengah, sebuah gulungan ia ambil. Kemudian segel itu memudar perlahan.

Menerima gulungan ini membuat Sasuke memikirkan insiden semalam, ia bahkan mengingat dengan detail bagaimana kejadian itu.

Suatu kebetulan yang aneh karena Momoshiki dan Kinshiki menyerang seorang kunoichi lemah. Terkesan tidak wajar, terlebih kunoichi dengan daya hidup kurang dari 25% bisa sebebas lalat masuk ke hutan timur.

Gulungan yang baru saja disampaikan Suigetsu ia buka pertama, lalu ia membuka gulungan kedua.

Giginya bergemelatuk, rahangnya mengeras, entah Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin mendengar atau tidak kalau Sasuke menggebrak meja kelewat keras hingga meja itu rusak parah.

Ini... Sasuke memantapkan hati. Gulungan ia segel kembali. Sharingannya aktif kemudian beberapa saat kemudian kembali normal. Gulungan sudah di simpan baik-baik.

Katana ia pasang kembali ke pinggang. Sasuke berjalan ke lemari mengambil sebuah jubah hitam yang biasa ia gunakan jika ada misi.

Perkataan Suigetsu menelusup pelan saat ia keluar ruangan. Ah, misi ini akan ia lakukan individu. Jujur saja sampai sekarang Sasuke belum terbiasa dengan kerja sama tim. Yah meskipun hasilnya memuaskan.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya sendirian? " ujar Suigetsu yang memandangi Sasuke memakai ikat kepala. "Tanpa mengajak kami? "

"Hn."

"Astaga... Setidaknya bawa aku. Kau akan membutuhkanku jika sampai terluka! " Karin angkat suara.

Hanya Juugo yang paling kalem. Dia diam sambil mengamati ketuanya. Sasuke tanpak tidak menggubris pertanyaan Karin dan Suugetsu. Ia menghela napas. Hah.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi pulanglah dengan selamat. Jangan tinggalkan tanggung jawabmu! " Juugo menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke. Si pemuda raven terkekeh.

"Juugo! " Karin dan Suigetsu membentaknya.

"Pokoknya kau harus membawaku, Sasuke. Aku bisa menyembuhkan lukamu. "

"Aku bisa membantumu menyerang atau melindungimu! "

"Sasuke! Kumohon. " Karin tertunduk lemas. Sasuke berjalan pergi tanpa mengucap kata.

Nyeri. Gatal. Perih. Sakit. Sakitlah yang paling dominan. Hinata meringis. Tangannya meraba perban yang entah sejak kapan terpasang. Matanya... Matanya... Hinata terisak pelan. Air mata mengalir memperburuk keadaan. Rasa sakit dan perih berkali-kali lipat terasa.

"Arrgh! "

"Apakah sakit, Hyuuga? "

Suara...suara itu? "Brengsek! Apa maumu? "

Hinata seperti hilang kendali. Ia bergerak-gerak akibat rasa sakit yang menghujam kedua matanya. Urat-urat leher begitu kelihatan di mata Momoshiki.

Entah sejak kapan dirinya sudah bebas dari belenggu. Tangannya menggapai apapun di udara meskipun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hinata terisak lagi.

"Menurutmu, apa mauku? " ujar Momoshiki balik bertanya. Tidak. Ia hanya mengetes Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia masih disibukkan dengan rasa kurang nyaman ini. Kuduk Hinata meremang, "Kehancuran Konoha. Serta...musnahnya Klan Hyuuga. " bisiknya. Persis di telinga kiri.

Gigi Hinata bergemelatuk. Rasa sedih didadanya meledak kuat. Hinata menangis keras melampiaskan kesedihannya. Ia bahkan melupakan sosok tadi yang berbisik di telinganya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. "

Begitu sosok itu pergi dengan pintu yang tertutup pelan tangis Hinata mereda. Namun kepiluan begitu kentara di sana. Hinata terisak. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di kedua kelopak matanya. Entahlah, Hinata kalut.

Momoshiki dan Kinshiki pergi beberapa saat lalu. Hinata tidak mendengar suara langkah mereka. Hawa keberadaan mereka juga tidak terasa. Kemungkinan besar mereka sedang pergi. Hinata berharap mereka tidak kembali.

Cairan lengket begitu terasa di pipi. Tangan Hinata tertarik untuk mengetahui, ia meraba dan membaui. Hinata tersenyum miris. Sudah jelas ini darah yang mengering. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Dan entah sejak kapan ia berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Hinata sudah lelah.

Sekarang banyak yang ia pikirkan. Banyak yang Hinata takutkan. Hinata takut matanya infeksi mengingat perlakuan Momoshiki yang asal mengambil matanya. Kemudian diperban. Saraf-saraf byakugan jika tidak ditangani dengan benar bisa membusuk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hinata gelisah. Ah...semoga bermeditasi bisa membantu.

Pelan sekali Hinata mencoba bermeditasi. Hinata tahu hal ini akan sulit. Sekalian menyusun kembali titik chakra. Ia harus cepat-cepat memperbaiki saraf-saraf mata byakugan segera. Hinata tidak berniat buta selamanya. Tidak!

Jangan anggap remeh Hyuuga. Jangan anggap lemah Hinata! Penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir! Yap! Hinata jamin itu! Karena Hinata sendiri yang akan mengakhiri penderitaannya tersebut.

Jantungnya berdentum-dentum. Aliran darahnya bergejolak karena semangat dan juga ambisinya. Ambisi untuk mengambil matanya kembali! Ia akan melawan Momoshiki setelah ia pulih.

Sekelebat pikiran datang, ia butuh waktu dan persiapan. Hinata yakin di sini bukan tempat yang tempat, Hinata harus kabur.

Entah sekarang siang atau malam yang jelas Hinata memulai pergerakan kecil. Ia mencoba menghapal rute keluar. Kemarin setelah sekian lama memperbaiki saraf-saraf byakugan Hinata sempat bermain taktik. Hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah melarikan diri.

Jalannya terasa panjang. Hinata meraba dinding batu, apa mungkin ia sekarang berada di sebuah gua? Lembab, lengket dan pengab. Tidak ada obor atau sumber penerangan. Beberapa kali ia tersandung batu dan hampir terjatuh.

"A-aku harus cepat-cepat menghapal rute. " ujarnya lemas.

Diam-diam Hinata menghapal kegiatan Momoshiki dan rekannya. Mereka akan pergi setelah meletakan sepiring makanan di dekatnya. Mereka pergi pada saat pagi menjelang siang, mungkin kira-kira setengah jam barulah Hinata memulai aksi.

Kemarin saat hari pertama Hinata tersasar. Sial! Gua ini punya banyak lubang. Beruntung Hinata tidak terlalu lama terjebak. Bisa mati jika mereka tahu kalau Hinata mencoba melarikan diri. Hinata bersyukur, Momoshiki dan Kinshiki pulang saat hari sudah gelap.

Meskipun saat malam hari Hinata kejang-kejang karena infeksi mata yang tidak bisa dicegah, ia tetap berusaha. Paginya Hinata lemas atau mungkin tidak bisa bangun. Semangat yang Naruto tularkan masih ada bersamanya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ah, semilir angin semakin terasa, Hinata menambah kecepatan pada setiap langkahnya. Akhirnya, setelah berhari-hari ia bisa menghirup udara segar. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari. Hinata memilih beristirahat sebentar.

Burung-burung berkicauan. Hinata mendengar gerakan-gerakan kecil, mungkin binatang hutan yang keluar dari semak-semak. Mulai dari sekarang ia harus melatih telinganya. Melatihnya sebagai mata kedua.

Tiba-tiba ada rasa enggan untuk kembali. Hinata ingin menikmati waktu senbentar lagi.

Cukup lama ia termenung. Akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali, Hinata melewati lorong yang ia hapal dengan cepat. Hinata tidak perlu takut tersandung batu atau terpeleset, insting menuntunnya.

Sasuke sudah menebak jika para shinobi tidak dapat membawa kembali pulang karena mereka tidak tahu jejak Momoshiki. Mereka bisa melacak namun hanya setengah, setelahnya jejak itu seolah tidak pernah ada. Mereka kewalahan, Shikamaru menambahkannya di gulungan yang semalam Sasuke baca.

Malam ini langit cerah. Setelah memasuki hutan timur lebih jauh Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar seraya memulihkan aliran chakra. Memasuki hutan timur bukan perkara mudah, ingatnya.

Angin menghembus pelan, Sasuke mengumpulkan ranting untuk membuat api unggun setelah menemukan gua dan membakarnya di sana. Kelinci hutan bakar lumayan bisa mengisi perut daripada tidur tidak nyaman gara-gara kelaparan. Bunyi serangga sudah akrab di telinganya. Bukankah selama ini ia juga tinggal di tengah hutan?

Begitu selesai sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur. Katana ia letakan di samping. Jubah ia gunakan sebagai selimut. Suhu menurun karena malam kian larut atau barangkali malam nanti akan turun hujan? Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Sepertinya semalam hanya angin kencang, tidak ada hujan seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan semalam. Ia terbangun saat matahari hampir berada digaris lurus. Sasuke mengeluh. Lehernya pegal luar biasa. Tangannya sibuk memijit areal yang terasa sakit.

Ugh.

"Tch... Sial! " umpatnya.

Sasuke keluar dari hunian sementara. Tenang. Telinganya berusaha menangkap aliran air, ah, samar ia mendengar. Sasuke menyeringai.

Tanpa membawa katana ia melompati dahan menuju areal tersebut. Sasuke hampir terpeleset jika tidak menjaga keseimbangannya lantaran melihat sesuatu yang aneh sekaligus mengejutkan.

Gadis itu... Apa yang dia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _hai... maaf updatenya ngaret. Saya sibuk. Ah, sebenarnya chap 5 sudah ada filenya dari dulu cuman belum diedit._**

 ** _Yang menunggu matahari sekarang bisa baca. Udah apdet loh. Maaf kalo ngebosenin. Saya masih amatiran. Harap dimaklumi yah._**

 ** _err... sebenarnya saya agak sebel sama sider yang nyinyir waktu ke penulis. Nggak cuma ke saya saja sih. Banyak yang dinyinyirin._**

 ** _Jangan budayakan kelakuan sider itu yah. Penulis nggak dibayar buat muasin hasratnya dia. Kalo sider itu mintanya cepet kenapa nggak komish aja ke penulis? Saya heran._**

 ** _Maaf saya palahan jadi curcol. Sankyuu.._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Nggak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat dari menulis cerita ini.**

 **Warning: Dont like dont read!**

* * *

Hinata tidak menyangka dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda berambut raven. Jauh dalam imajinasinya dia tidak pernah membayangkan sesosok laki-laki itu. Pemuda dari klan Uchiha yang hampir punah, kabarnya mengembara dengan mengemban misi penting yang hanya hokage dan ajudannya yang tahu.

Hinata hampir berteriak saat telinganya menangkap derap langkah mendekat, meskipun sangat terlambat karena mungkin lelaki tersebut sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Darimana dia tahu jika lelaki tersebut termasuk klan Uchiha? Meskipun matanya buta namun Hinata masih bisa menangkap aura khas pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hyuuga?" suaranya memecah lamunan Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju yang hampir basah. Nada Sasuke masihlah sama. Terkesan dingin dan _to the point_. Hinata hanya mengingat dengan samar. Kunoichi sepertinya harus memiliki daya ingat tajam, karena Hinata tahu tidak ada ninja bodoh di Konoha.

Hinata memilih diam karena dia merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Memalukan. Hinata sungguh ceroboh. "Mandi." Hinata tidak bisa melihat seperti apa rupa pemuda tersebut.

Entahlah, Hinata tidak peduli. Pelan-pelan Hinata menarik bajunya agar tidak melorot. Sungguh, kaki Hinata masih melayang-layang di dalam air.

"Mandi di hutan timur. Kau aneh, Hyuuga."

"Kau lebih aneh karena tidak segera pergi." Dasar bodoh. Hinata merutukinya pelan. Tetapi Sasuke memang aneh. Kenapa dia tidak mengijinkannya berpakaian dahulu sebelum mengajaknya berbasa-basi.

"Kau akan kedinginan jika tidak berpakaian."

"Berbalik. Jangan gunakan sharingan." Perintah Hinata. Begitu mendengar pergerakan kaki, Hinata dengan cepat mengenakan bajunya. Astaga... Hinata tidak tahu bajunya terbalik atau tidak. Kemudian dia menepi dan duduk di atas bebatuan. Rasa hangat menjalar saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan batu di bawahnya. "Kau bisa berbalik."

Hinata menangkap pergerakan itu lagi, dia membayangkan jika Sasuke sudah berbalik. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sebuah kayu menyentuh pipinya. Hinata menebak pasti sarung katana pemuda tersebut.

Walaupun batinnya bergemuruh takut hinata mencoba untuk menjadi lebih tegas. Bukankah dia memiliki darah Hyuuga yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Klan Hyuuga adalah klan dengan wibawa penuh. Hinata bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Karena untuk saat ini Hinata tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini." Pertanyaan itu lagi.

Hinata menghela napasnya. Batinnya sakit saat mengingat dirinya terjebak di dalam hutan dengan kedua orang bernama Otsusuki itu, kekacauan yang disebabkan olehnya. Banyaknya warga sipil dan para ninja yang terluka atau bahkan mungklin meregang nyawa saat invansi itu terjadi. Semua karena matanya. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa jika klan Hyuuga dikutuk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Namun yang pasti, desa tidak dalam kondisi baik saat ini." Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba teringat Naruto.

"Desa kacau. Banyak warga yang mati akibat ulahmu."

Hinata meremat tangannya sendiri. Telinganya berdenging karena kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. "Aku memang tidak berguna." Hinata terkekeh.

* * *

Momoshiki menyeringai. Dia menggunakan chakranya terbang melintasi hutan dengan mudah. Hutan timur yang konon tidak bisa sembarangan dimasuki.

"Kinshiki, aku mencium gelagat mencurigakan."

Kinshiki mengangguk. Dia yang bertubuh besar mengekor putranya. Momoshiki memasuki lorong-lorong gua yang membingungkan. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju tempat di mana putri pertama Hiashi disandera.

Senyuman Momoshiki melebar saat mendapati tawanannya tengah terduduk menghadap tembok batu. "Kau menikmati harimu, Hyuuga."

Gadis itu cepat-cepat berbalik. Tenaganya sudah pulih ternyata. Momoshiki menggerakan tangannya, Kinshiki mengangguk paham dan kemudian lelaki tersebut mengikat tubuh Hinata dengan tali chakra.

"Lepaskan aku! Kalian sudah mengambil mataku, seharusnya kalian melepaskanku." Teriak Hinata. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak bermaksud melonggarkan ikatan chakra namun nihil.

Pelan-pelan Hinata menangkap pijak kaki berada di dekatnya, " Aku mencium aroma Uchiha di sini. Rupanya kau berhasil keluar yah?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Cepat atau lambat Momoshiki akan menyadari jika Hinata berhasil keluar dari gua ini. Dan Hinata menyesali kebodohannya karena tidak meminta bantuan Uchiha tersebut. Hinata bergidik ngeri saat merasakan kulitnya bersinggungan dengan jemari Momoshiki yang mengelusnya pelan. Kukunya seperti mengancam kulit Hinata, terasa sangat tajam dan dengan mudah melukai wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar berniat kabur setelah membakar mata ayahku." Kuku Momoshiki menusuk leher Hinata. Darah segar mengalir dan luka itu tidak terlalu dalam. Lelaki tersebut benar-benar mengerikan.

Benar, Hinatalah yang membakar mata byakugan milik Kinshiki. Tapi bukankah mata dibayar mata. Dan Hinata sudah kehilangan matanya dengan paksa. Hinata menangis tanpa dia kehendaki. Sungguh, dia sudah lelah. Dan kini, usaha yang dia lakukan agar bisa kabur dari jeratan Momoshiki telah diketahui. Bukankah sudah kelihatan jika mungkin Momoshiki akan menge-block semua akses jalan keluar. Atau mungkin mereka tidak akan pergi lagi seperti biasanya?

"Kinshiki, tutup semua jalan keluar. Ketika aku pergi kau tetap tinggal di sini. Jangan biarkan sandera kita kabur." Momoshiki mengamati wajah Hinata yang terkejut. Dia tertawa terbahak dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Sungguh sial, kenapa harus hari ini niatnya diketahui? Kenapa mereka tahu dengan cepat jika Hinata baru bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa? Hinata meremat dadanya. Dia menangis diam-diam.

Semetara itu Momoshiki meremukan sesuatu dengan tangannya. Kinshiki sudah berdiri tegap di depan jalan keluar satu-sartunya. Jalan keluar lain sudah ditutup mengakibatkan dinding gua bergerak-gerak menyatu.

"Pastikan dia tidak kabur. Aku harus mencangkok byakugan ini di reruntuhan Tenseigan."

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya pelan. Ia menyipit saat cahaya matahari langsung masuk ke matanya. Naruto belum terbiasa.

Ruangan ini kosong, angin berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka. Tangan Naruto diperban. Selang infus tertancap di sana. Naruto menggerakan lengannya. Sangat berat. Tubuhnya tidak bertenaga.

"Hinata...Hinata." bibirnya terus meracau. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap langit-langit kamar.

Naruto mengingat-ngingat bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini. Seharusnya dia menikahi Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto memegang kepalanya, denyut-denyut itu menguat. Membuat naruto sakit kepala. Desa diinvasi, Hinata diculik. Nakama terluka warga sipil jadi korban dan desa rusak sebagian. Naruto meringis. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Kau ada di mana Hinata" lirih Naruto lagi.

"Astaga... Naruto, kau sudah sadar? Sakura! Cepat masuk!" Shikamaru tergopoh mendekati Naruto. Kemudian Sakura menyusul di belakangnya. Sakura dengan cekatan menyuplai cakra medis. Karena mereka sudah diberitahu Nona Tsunade jika kemungkinan ketika Naruto sadar nanti lelaki berambut pirang itu akan merasakan kesakitan yang sangat luar biasa.

Shikamaru keluar ruangan. Alisnya bertekuk karena perasaan cemas dan khawatir. Dia menunggu kedatangan Nona Tsunade. Saat manik Shikamaru sudah melihat wanita itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya, Shikamaru bernapas lega. Perempuan awet muda tersebut langsung masuk tanpa berbasa-basi dulu. Tak lama Sakura keluar sambil meremat tangannya sendiri.

"Naruto...dia benar-benar parah." Sakura berbisik. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut terisak kemudian memeluk shikamaru. "Bagaimana ini, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru mencoba untuk tenang. Mata malasnya melirik ke arah gadis yang masih memeluknya, rasanya ingin melepaskan dekapan tersebut namun Sakura begitu erat memeluknya. Shikamaru merasa kurang nyaman dengan pelukan sepihak Sakura.

"Tenang dan lepaskan pelukanmu." Ujar Shikamaru akhirnya. Sakura pelan-pelan melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis itu terisak. Shikamaru memang dididik untuk tidak melukai hati perempuan, namun lelaki tersebut tidak tahu caranya untuk menenangkan hati perempuan yang sedang gelisah. Apalagi menangis. Kemampuan Shikamaru nol besar.

Manik jelaga Shikamaru menatap pintu yang tertutup. Dari dalam dia mendengar teriakan kesakitan Naruto. Tsunade menangani jinchuriki seorang diri. Entah akan seberapa banyak chakra yang dibutuhkan untuk menyambung nyawa Naruto. Shikamaru berharap agar Naruto segera pulih dan Nona Tsunade baik-baik saja.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian perempuan yang pernah menjadi hokage tersebut keluar dengan peluh bercucuran. Matanya sayu kelelahan. Tubuhnya lunglai, bahkan hokage ke lima tersebut berjalan sambil meraba dinding rumah sakit. Tubuh Nona Tsunade roboh dan dengan cepat ditangkap Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-sama bertahanlah." Shikamaru memapah wanita tersebut. Dia membawa Nona Tsunade ke ruang pemulihan.

Sakura memasuki ruangan Naruto. Lelaki tersebut tertidur pulas namun raut wajahnya menunjukan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Sakura meraih tangan Naruto, dia mengelusnya pelan. "Cepat sembuh Naruto. Kumohon." Bisiknya.

* * *

Sasuke melompati dahan menuju mata air. Sebuah sungai yang terdapat air terjun di sisinya. Ia tidak menemukan gadis itu. Hyuuga itu tidak muncul di sana, dan Sasuke tidak merasakan chakra yang mengikuti ke mana Hyuuga itu pergi.

Tch.

"Aku harus benar-benar bertindak."

* * *

 _ **Maaf kalau pendek ya. Dapet feel-nya segini. Hehe**_

 _ **Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan, kan saya sudah bilang kalau saya masih belajar. Dan ada warning Dont like dont read. Tetapi saya masih menemukan user ghaib /gak punya akun kali ya trus ngeriview/ cerita saya. Well, kayaknya saya kurang gede masang warningnya. Ekhem.**_

 _ **Sankyuu buat responsya. Ada kemungkinn matahari bakal dirombak, wkwkwk tapi enatr kalo udah kelar.**_

 _ **Sempet ilang mood karena kesibukan duta jadi ceritanya ngalor ngidul.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Yoshiro no Yukki**_


End file.
